


ergonomics

by akino_ame, Rin_ne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bespoke Suits, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Office AU, Secretary/CEO, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_ne/pseuds/Rin_ne
Summary: Офис!АУ. Работа — настоящий ад, но Крис как-то держится.





	ergonomics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ergonomics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451827) by [townpariah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/townpariah/pseuds/townpariah). 



> Бета — прекрасная madymeds.  
> Если перевод вам понравился, пожалуйста, не поленитесь сходить по ссылке и оставить плюсик оригиналу. Спасибо <3

Люк нашел Крису работу. 

Люк всегда находил ему работу. Когда пять лет назад Крису, тогда еще выпускнику, понадобились деньги на поездку в Грецию, Люк отправил его к Педро — коротышке с черными глазками-бусинками. Педро зарабатывал на жизнь тем, что красил дома. 

С ним Крис пережил шесть недель оскорблений с восьмичасовым рабочим днем и пятнадцатиминутным перерывом на обед, а еще Педро лупил Криса рукояткой кисти, стоило тому капнуть краской на пол, и обзывал «cabron». 

Каждое утро Крис собирался уйти, но зарплата останавливала. Потом его уволили за то, что он обмотал вокруг лица футболку, когда уже не мог терпеть запах краски.

С Люком всегда можно рассчитывать на хорошо оплачиваемую работу (и временами ужасные условия). Конечно, лечение нервов зарплата не покроет, но от презрения к себе избавит. На пару недель ее хватит, а там и другая работенка подвернется.

В этот раз Крис уцепился за предложение не только потому, что сидел без работы. Не каждый день тебе предлагают должность административного помощника. 

Работа, конечно, временная, но деньги есть деньги, а за квартиру платить надо. Да и не мог Крис продержаться на одних фастфуде и пиве, если собирался прожить дольше двадцати пяти. Перед ним была возможность выбраться во взрослую жизнь. Первая настоящая работа, не считая подработок в общепите и на радио.

Поэтому Крис побрился, подстригся, почти полностью избавившись от «волосяных джунглей», как называл его прическу Люк, и купил пару костюмов по рабочей кредитке брата. 

Отражение в зеркале заставило его замереть и склонить голову набок, придирчиво себя рассматривая. Люк не шутил. Бритва творит чудеса и повышает боевой дух!

Крис не был тщеславным, но не мог не признать: костюм ему чертовски шел.

***

Поначалу работа казалась простой.

Надо было лишь переводить звонки, назначать встречи, отправлять документы по факсу, сортировать почту, писать отчеты и следить за тем, чтобы до полудня все опечатки были исправлены. И самое прекрасное — не все сразу. Еще Крису давался сорокаминутный перерыв на обед, за который он, когда хотел, успевал пофлиртовать с Жизель из бухгалтерии.

Не то чтобы она ему нравилась. С девушками Крис встречался редко, обычно — с парнями.

Конечно, работать тут было не так просто, как Крис поначалу думал, но казалось, он продержится несколько месяцев без желания побиться головой о ксерокс.

Криса с такой теплотой приняли в блестящих коридорах H & Co, консалтинговой фирмы, занимавшей десятый и одиннадцатый этажи Западной Башни Фордхэм на Браун-стрит, что это усыпило его бдительность.

Он с легкостью завел друзей и вошел в ритм деловой жизни — в семь утра сонно тащился в душ, где чистил зубы и брился, едва приоткрыв глаз, через сорок минут садился на поезд и ехал в центр, вливаясь в ряды циничных ворчунов — ходячей рекламы портфелей. Все они жаловались на то, что их ждет «еще один паршивый день» и планировали уволиться до конца месяца.

Как ни странно, Крису это даже нравилось.

Пока его босс не вернулся из поездки в Сан-Паоло.

***

 

Люк, который давал советы, хочешь ты того или нет, предупредил, что есть только два верных способа облажаться. Завести роман с кем-нибудь из коллег или взять — неважно, на время или нет, — канцелярию для нерабочих дел. 

— Так что будь паинькой, — сказал Люк Крису в первый рабочий день, подкрепляя слова суровым взглядом. 

Когда через неделю Крис вошел в лифт, вооруженный чашкой горячего кофе и рогаликом, стащенным с тележки со сладостями, слова Люка тут же вылетели у него из головы.

В лифте был какой-то тип, которого Крис видел впервые. Рыжеватые волосы, неравномерный загар, коричневые кожаные туфли. Сшитый на заказ костюм говорил о том, что его обладатель стоял на социальной лестнице на несколько ступеней повыше. Ослабив галстук, незнакомец настойчиво расчесывал подбородок.

Крис немного понаблюдал за ним, затем откашлялся и спросил:

— Аллергия? 

Обернувшись, парень моргнул:

— Не знаю. — Голос его был приятным, успокаивающим. — Зуд появился только утром, по пути на работу. 

— Понял, от чего? — спросил Крис. 

Парень задумчиво сощурился.

— Нет, — сказал он через секунду, немного склонив голову. — Не особо.

Крис пожал плечами. 

— «Бенадрил» спасет мир, друг, — сказал он, оценив красноту, расползшуюся по шее. Парень поморщился, когда накрахмаленный воротник впился в горло. Ну точно, аллергия. — Очень неприятно?

В ответ тот пожал плечами.

— «Бенадрил», — со знанием дела повторил Крис, — поверь мне. 

Парень убрал руку с шеи. 

— Ясно, — сказал он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

Крис вышел на своем этаже, обернулся и увидел, как губы парня медленно сложились в едва заметную улыбку. Затем хромированные двери закрылись, и момент был потерян. 

Потягивая кофе, Крис пружинистым шагом направился к своему столу. 

«Еще один рабочий день, — подумал он, кусая рогалик. — Побольше бы крема». 

***

 

Тем утром Криса вызвали в кабинет одного из начальников, чье имя он, видимо, мимолетом слышал в офисе — уж слишком знакомо звучало. 

Томас Хиддлстон. Подходящее название для бренда дорогущих носков.

Говорили, Хиддлстону сложно угодить. Мол, однажды он уволил кого-то за то, что вместо полукофеинового кофе ему принесли безкофеиновый. Хиддлстон только вернулся из отпуска в Бразилии, где, по слухам, потратил столько, что нехило поднял стране ВВП.

Этот тип купался в деньгах с рождения, а еще знал пять языков, включая латынь — по крайней мере, так говорила Жизель. Крису он уже не нравился. Никто не может быть таким идеальным и не иметь скелетов в шкафу. Это невозможно.

Кэрол взяла Криса под руку и, покачивая бедрами, проводила к кабинету Хиддлстона.

— Сейчас отчитаешься перед ним, — сказала она и указала красным ногтем в конец коридора. Выглядела так мрачно, словно оглашала смертный приговор. — Мистер Хиддлстон — очень сложный человек. Не дай ему себя запугать, — сказала Кэрол и, цокая каблучками, оставила Криса на произвол судьбы — прямо как оленя, ослепленного светом фар.

Крис тяжело сглотнул, расправил рубашку и зачесал назад волосы. Толкнул дверь — та открылась со скрипом — и задержал дыхание. 

К его изумлению, за столом сидел парень из лифта. Две верхние пуговицы на его рубашке были расстегнуты, красный галстук небрежной кучей валялся рядом с кружкой кофе. Откинув голову назад, парень старательно размазывал по шее «Бенадрил». 

Он моргнул, стоило Крису войти. 

— «Бенадрил», — сказал Крис, чувствуя неловкость.

— Да, — сказал парень — Хиддлстон, — широко раскрыв глаза. — А вы — новый...

— Административный помощник.

— ...секретарь?

Крис замолк — он ненавидел эвфемизмы. 

— Да, — сказал он, — сэр.

Хиддлстон указал на одно из кожаных кресел и склонил голову набок, чуть приподняв подбородок.

— Садитесь.

Крис подчинился. Хиддлстон вытер ладони голубым шелковым платком, откинулся в кресле и принялся листать лежащее на коленях досье. В руках он держал ручку, и Крис зачарованно наблюдал за тем, как его язык касается кончика. 

Вид Хиддлстона с расстегнутым воротником, оголившим шею, отвлекал. Не к месту Крис вспомнил о том, как в прежние времена мужчины сходили с ума, стоило лишь женщинам обнажить щиколотки. 

Крис почувствовал раздражение с легкой примесью безотчетного возбуждения, и ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Тут написано, что вы никогда не работали в компаниях? — спросил Хиддлстон. 

Крис удивленно подскочил. 

— Так и написано? 

— Нет, так не написано. Я пришел к такому выводу после прочтения вашего резюме, — сказал Хиддлстон, отпивая кофе. 

Крису захотелось выпрыгнуть из окна. 

Повисла многозначительная тишина. Крис мог поклясться, что слышит, как колотится сердце в груди. Из окна за креслом Хиддлстона открывался захватывающий вид на город. Небо было таким голубым, что Крис внезапно понял, почему некоторые на все пойдут ради такого кабинета.

Открывавшаяся панорама по-своему расслабляла: кто угодно покажется ничтожеством, когда за окном такой вид. 

Хиддлстон отбросил досье в сторону, и Крис подскочил от неожиданности. 

— Ладно, Кристофер, — сказал Хиддлстон, сводя ладони. — Кажется, все в порядке. У вас нет проблем с законом, да и все ваши данные подтвердились. Вы будете работать на меня, пока в январе мой секретарь не вернется. Я позвал вас сюда, чтобы познакомиться, и теперь, когда знакомство состоялось… — Он замолчал, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и оглядел Криса с головы до ног. — На вас что, узкий галстук? 

Крис неуверенно коснулся своего галстука. В магазине ему сказали, что такие сейчас в моде, и он купил три штуки за шестьдесят баксов. На них была скидка, а Крису нравились выгодные покупки.

Но Хиддлстону, похоже, галстук не понравился. Вокруг его рта и глаз появились недовольные морщинки — будь это соревнование «Кто нахмурится сильнее», то Хиддлстон бы занял три первых места.

— Не носите на работу узких галстуков, — тяжело вздохнув, сказал Хиддлстон. — Смотрятся как удавки. Ширина галстука должна соответствовать отвороту пиджака. Главное — сохранять пропорции. Посмотрите на себя, вы выглядите смешно. Подойдите.

Крис моргнул.

— Подойдите, — нетерпеливо повторил Хиддлстон, поднимая брови. 

Крис обошел стол и неловко встал перед ним. Хиддлстон без предупреждения соскользнул с кресла, и Крис отшатнулся. Его шеи коснулись длинные пальцы, развязали узел галстука и стянули из-под воротника. Хиддлстон стоял так близко, что Крис слышал аромат свежего кофе в его дыхании и мятных конфет — от кожи.

«Так, наверное, пахнут богачи», — подумал Крис и сглотнул, рассеянно размышляя, не считается ли это домогательством на работе. Даже если считается, он не возражал. Совсем. 

Мягко потянув, Хиддлстон снял с Криса галстук и кинул на стол. Полез в ящик и вынул из него бирюзовый виндзорский галстук — один из своих. Протянул Крису и выгнул бровь. 

— Думаю, вы знаете, что делать, — медленно, будто ребенку или идиоту, сказал он. 

Крис открыл рот и тут же закрыл — сказать было нечего. Он схватил галстук и зажал в кулаке, краснея от смущения, стыда и раздражения. 

Хиддлстон отпустил его взмахом руки, и Крис ощутил минутный соблазн встряхнуть его за плечи или придушить этим тупым бирюзовым галстуком. Он ненавидел в людях раздутое самомнение. 

«Надо спустить его с небес на землю, — подумал Крис. — Кто-то должен преподать ему урок». 

— Кристофер, — позвал Хиддлстон, когда Крис уже потянулся к ручке двери. — Вы оставили свой галстук.

Крис схватил галстук со стола и выдавил улыбку.

— Точно, — сказал он. — Спасибо.

— И да, спасибо за предложение, — продолжил Хиддлстон, заставляя Криса на миг остановиться, и пояснил: — Я про «Бенадрил». Он помог.

Крис стоял с Хиддлстону спиной, протянув руку к двери.

— Не за что, — сказал он и на всякий случай добавил: — Сэр.

Крис вышел так спокойно, как только мог. Стоило ему отойти от кабинета, как он ускорил шаг, добежал до уборной и, глядя на выданный галстук так, словно тот отрастил зубы и собирался укусить, бросил в умывальник.

***

За обедом Крис выспросил у Жизель все, что та знала о Хиддлстоне. Деловой подход, все дела. Жизель знала все обо всех — даже о неуловимом охраннике из ночной смены, которого никто никогда не видел. 

— Почему ты так злишься на босса? — рассмеялась она, размахивая перед лицом Криса пластиковой вилкой. — Да, он малость требовательный, но щедрый. Только об этом мало кто знает. 

— Но ты знаешь? — спросил Крис и хмуро уставился на свой хот-дог. 

— Так уж случилось, что я работаю в бухгалтерии, — сказала Жизель и стукнула пальцем по щеке. — Да, Хиддлстон бывает тем еще эксплуататором, но рождественская премия все окупает.

— Так он — владелец компании?

— Сорока процентов акций, — кивнула Жизель. — Ты что, не знал?

— Да у него же еще молоко на губах не обсохло.

Жизель выразительно посмотрела на Криса.

— Ладно, — пошел на попятную Крис, — в смысле, он выглядит слишком молодо, чтобы иметь над нами столько власти.

— Компанию основал его дедушка, — объяснила Жизель с нотками смеха. — Часть ее принадлежит Хиддлстону, остальные шестьдесят процентов — его отцу.

— Вау. 

— Точно — вау. Он что, уже успел тебе насолить?

Крис вспомнил о шее Хиддлстона, о его пальцах, свежем мятном запахе. Затем вспомнил о галстуке, которым он чуть не задушился, пока пытался завязать. 

— Нет, — соврал Крис, пожав плечами. — Просто показался мне тем еще засранцем. 

— Знаешь, это его фишка. Хиддлстон так со всеми секретарями себя ведет. 

— Всеми? И сколько же их было?

— Босс — хороший парень. — Жизель с укором похлопала его по руке. — Это всего лишь обряд посвящения. Он просто хотел убедиться, что ты справишься с работой. 

— Обряд посвящения? И почему мне о нем никто не говорил? — уставился на нее Крис. — И в чем именно он хотел убедиться? Что я должен выдержать? Мучительные пытки? 

— Брат тебе не рассказал?

— Он мне вообще ничего не рассказывает, — ответил Крис. С братом они еще поговорят.

Жизель довольно улыбнулась, ничуть не облегчая положение. 

— Ты справишься, — заверила она. — Думаю, ты боссу понравишься. Ты всем нравишься, Крис.

Видимо, всем, кроме Хиддлстона. 

Жизель задумчиво посмотрела на галстук Криса и пощупала ткань.

— К слову, классный галстук.

— Спасибо, — поморщился Крис. 

***

Галстук надо было вернуть. Поэтому Крис закончил работу и теперь мерил шагами пол у кабинета Хиддлстона. Он взмок. Ничего хорошего. Крис закатил глаза. Это просто надо было пережить. Он дважды постучал, ожидая ответа. Дверь распахнулась.

— Кристофер? — Хиддлстон, судя по виду, он собирался уходить: в одной руке сжимал телефон, в другой — кожаный дипломат. 

— Мистер Хиддлстон, я только хотел вернуть вам галстук. Спасибо. 

Хиддлстон кивнул, уставившись на руку Криса, и тихо фыркнул.

— Оставьте себе, если хотите. 

— Не хочу.

Хиддлстон посмотрел на часы, те вспыхнули, отразив свет. 

«Наверное, стоят, целое состояние», — подумал Крис. 

— Через двадцать минут мне надо быть в «Хайятт». Прогуляйся со мной, — приглашающе махнул Хиддлстон. Крис, как настоящий дурак, поплелся за ним и придержал двери лифта, прежде чем те закрылись.

Оказавшись в ограниченном пространстве с человеком, к которому он проникся странной неприязнью, Крис снова взмок.

— Ты шел домой? — спросил Хиддлстон, быстро напечатал сообщение и убрал телефон в карман.

— Типа того. К семи брат ждет меня на ужин. Сэр.

— А, твой брат. Как он поживает?

— Хорошо, — сказал Крис. Говори, напомнил себе он, у них разговор.

— Рад это слышать, — сказал Хиддлстон и поджал губы. Крис уставился на свои туфли, чувствуя его пронизывающий взгляд.

— Сэр, — сказал Крис, нарушая молчание. — Я благодарен за галстук, но вам правда не стоило.

Хиддлстон взмахнул рукой, заставляя его замолчать.

— Зови меня Том.

— Что?

— Мы не на работе, поэтому зови меня просто «Том». Мы ведь почти ровесники? — пожал плечами Том с таким видом, будто не зарабатывал семизначные суммы.

Моргнув, Крис ошарашено уставился на него. Это что, часть ритуала посвящения, о котором рассказывала Жизель? Наконец двери лифта разъехались, спасая Криса от гипотетического позора и насмешек.

— После тебя, — сказал Том, взмахнув рукой.

Крис сжал зубы и попытался выдавить улыбку.

— Нет-нет. После тебя, Том, — сказал он и почувствовал себя так, словно проглотил опилки с гвоздями.

Придется к этому привыкнуть.

***

Ужин с семьей Люка прошел на ура. 

Чего и следовало ожидать; жена Люка, Маргарет, отлично готовила и придерживалась правила: никаких разговоров о работе за столом. Слишком много стресса, считала она, и поэтому говорила о чем попроще — о детях, сплетнях, погоде или саде. Потом Маргарет всегда укладывала оставшуюся еду в пластиковые контейнеры и выдавала Крису с собой. 

Когда детей уложили спать, Крис схватил Люка за руку и утащил на кухню. 

— Чувак, — прошипел он, — ты говорил, что эта работа откроет мне перспективы!

Люк освободился от его хватки и допил пиво.

— Так оно и есть. Что тебе не нравится?

— Мой начальник вернулся из отпуска со странной аллергией, — сказал Крис, — с побочкой в виде домогательств. И он одолжил мне галстук!

— Хиддлстон — хороший парень. Тебе не о чем волноваться. Который галстук?

— Хороший парень? Ты уверен? Он… — Крис раздраженно взмахнул руками. Как будто Хиддлстон был Иисусом. — Разве это не странно? Он мне галстук одолжил.

— Да ладно тебе. Ты слишком бурно реагируешь. Думаю, он просто не мог смотреть на твои узкие галстуки. В них ты прямо звезда порно.

— Ты говорил, они мне идут!

— Ну, я и так заставил тебя побриться, — пожал плечами Люк. — Ты был очень доволен собой, я просто не хотел портить малину.

— Боже, — пробормотал Крис и с силой провел ладонью по лицу. 

— Держи, — Люк сунул ему охапку контейнеров, — Марджи положила тебе мясного рагу. Съешь до выходных, а то пропадет. 

— Рагу Марджи отличное. 

Люк с улыбкой погрозил ему пальцем:

— Не дай еде моей жены пропасть. 

В ответ Крис не улыбнулся. Только сказал: 

— Постараюсь.

***

— Крис, тебе нужно завести друзей, — на следующий день сказала Жизель, вздохнула и, скосив глаза на монитор, поправила очки. 

— Терри из компьютерного должен мне денег. Я не собираюсь говорить с ним, пока он не вернет долг, — ответил Крис, надорвал пакетик с сахаром и высыпал его в кофе. Размешал и сделал глоток. Кофе был слишком горячим, и Крис отставил его остывать. 

— Он велел называть его Томом. Томом. Томом, ты представляешь? Что все это значит?

Жизель оторвалась от компьютера.

— Может, ты ему нравишься и он просто пытался быть милым?

— Может, — сказал Крис, но уже через час уверился, что дело в другом.

Том вызвал его в офис и ткнул носом в кипу папок. 

— Сделай копии, — велел он, откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ноги на стол. На нем были коричневые носки в ромбик. Пока Крис собирал папки, Том печатал, посмеиваясь над какой-то шуткой и качая головой.

— Мне нужно двадцать пять копий к… — Он взглянул на часы. — Десяти тридцати.

— То есть через десять минут.

Десять папок по двадцать листов минимум, а старенький ксерокс выдавал всего пятьдесят страниц в минуту. Дорога до копировальной комнаты займет пять минут, и даже если Крис побежит изо всех сил, то все равно не успеет. Ну если, конечно, ему внезапно не даруют сверхчеловеческой скорости. 

— Чудеса случаются. 

Том даже не взглянул на него. 

Ну и заявления с утра пораньше! Крис повернулся на каблуках и вышел. Поспешно. 

***

Потом Крису пришлось побегать за кофе. Том то хотел побольше сиропа, то успевал передумать, пока Крис пробирался между машинами, стараясь не попасть под колеса, и заказывал соевый латте с вишневыми листочками. 

Крис поборол минутный соблазн плюнуть в кофе — он не такой мелочный, да и вряд ли почувствует себя лучше. 

Единственное, что сдерживало желание вцепиться Тому в волосы — мысль о хрустких купюрах, выскальзывающих из банкомата. Крис терпел ради денег. 

«Не в деньгах счастье, — думал он, — но ими можно заплатить за аренду и еду. Иногда приходится заниматься дерьмом — танцевать стриптиз или продавать печень, но в итоге у тебя есть крыша над головой». 

К пяти вечера Крис так устал, что у него даже не было сил жаловаться Жизель — та сочувственно смотрела на него, стоило им пересечься. 

Крис выключил компьютер, закинул сумку на плечо и уже собирался уходить, когда увидел Тома в пустом коридоре. Тот, стиснув губы, быстро набирал сообщение.

Для того, кто весь день сидел в удобном кресле да командовал, Том выглядел слишком усталым. Брови сосредоточенно сведены, на лице — хмурые морщинки. 

Крис решил подождать, пока Том уйдет. Только он собрался нырнуть под стол и спрятаться, как Том заметил его и поманил радушным кивком. 

Какой странный парень, подумал Крис. Лишь час назад он выплюнул кофе в урну и потребовал, чтобы Крис заменил его — в шестой раз!

Крис направился к нему беззаботной походкой и с равнодушием на лице, на которое был способен. 

Они молча дошли до лифта. Криса захватило понимание, что все это время Том ждал именно его. Как хищник, как змея, которая затаилась в тени и выжидала подходящего момента, чтобы напасть. Жуткое чувство 

— Какие у тебя планы на вечер, Кристофер?

Том засунул руки в карманы, дипломата сегодня у него не было. 

Фига себе, подумал Крис, отвали, чувак. 

Щеку нервно дернуло, пока он раздумывал, как ответить без неприкрытой враждебности. Вечер пятницы, и слова должны звучать круто. Круто?

— Собираюсь пойти выпить с друзьями, — сказал Крис и моргнул. Отговорка так себе.

— Что, правда? — спросил Том, посветлев лицом. Крис понадеялся, что тот не увяжется за ним. Вышло бы неудобно перед друзьями. Несуществующими. 

— Я и сам собираюсь выпить, — признался Том с улыбкой, выглядевшей странно на его обычно безучастном лице. — Я мог бы тебя подвезти. Куда, ты сказал, направляешься?

— Я бы не… — начал Крис и замолчал — стена, к которой он прислонился, отъехала в сторону. Он чуть не упал, но вовремя спохватился, выпрямился и, смущенно улыбнувшись Тому, разгладил рубашку. 

Точняк, лифт.

— Ты в порядке? — с участием спросил Том и прищурился.

— Да, — сказал Крис, поднимая руку. — Я в порядке, сэр. Мистер Хиддлстон.

— Том. 

— Том. Точно. — Крис улыбнулся и поднял большие пальцы. — Я в порядке.

***

Припаркованный на улице «Бентли», дорогой и блестящий, всем своим видом говорил «и касаться не смей», сверкая под светом фонарей как крылышки жука. 

У Криса отвисла челюсть. Водитель — в униформе и перчатках, будто из какого-нибудь фильма, — при их появлении приподнял кепку. 

— Добрый вечер, мистер Хиддлстон. — Водитель улыбнулся, прижимая газету локтем. — Кто ваш друг?

— А… — сказал Том так удивленно, будто только вспомнил о Крисе, и рассеянно улыбнулся. — Мой ассистент. Заменяет Эдит, пока та в декрете.

— Он в вашем вкусе? Не похож. — Водитель оскалился, смерив Криса оценивающим взглядом. 

Крис не понимал, что все это значит, но одно знал точно: лучше быть осторожнее. 

Изнутри «Бентли» благоухал парфюмом и дорогой кожей. Крис попросил, чтобы его высадили перед «Биг Дайс» — единственным пришедшим в голову клубом, публика которого состояла не из пробравшихся внутрь подростков, а офисных работников за двадцать, к которым Крис теперь принадлежал. 

Как только «Бентли» скрылся из виду, Крис остановил такси. Ему было лениво ехать на поезде, и он слишком устал, чтобы идти пешком до станции.

Дома Крис упал лицом на кровать и собрался было спать, как есть, не раздеваясь, но в кармане завибрировал телефон. Крис поерзал, раздраженно вздохнул, выудил телефон и прижал к уху, скидывая туфли. 

Звонил Люк.

— Слушай, ты сегодня свободен? Наша няня подцепила ветрянку, а мы с Марджи собирались в ки...

Крис повесил трубку, не дослушав до конца.

***

Со временем Крис привык к жуткой головной боли, в которую превратилась его работа.

Том все еще был занозой в заднице, но Крис научился с ним работать — внимательно слушал и записывал. 

Например, по вторникам и четвергам Том предпочитал чай «Английский завтрак». Всю остальную неделю — эспрессо или двойной карамельный маккиато. Перед тем, как начать пить, Том дважды крутил кружку против часовой стрелки, никогда не допивал, читал только первую страницу утренней газеты — обычно в девять сорок пять, — и до странного сильно любил пудинг.

Две недели назад Крису пришлось побегать, потому что Том вдруг возжелал бисквитного пудинга. И лишь в одном месте бисквитный пудинг готовили именно так, как ему нравилось — в кондитерской Карла Марлетти.

Кондитерская находилась на другом конце города. Ехать до нее было час на автобусе или двадцать пять минут на поезде. Крис выбрал автобус — решил, что ему нужен этот час, чтобы поразмышлять о жизни и сделанном выборе. 

Он наслаждался временем вдали от Тома и фирмы как голодающий — сладостями.

Поэтому он с нетерпением ждал выходных. Никакой работы, никакого Тома, никаких пробежек за кофе. Не нужно слушать, как Том жалуется на фондовый рынок по пути на обед.

Два дня благословенного покоя. Божественно. 

***

Через месяц Крис понял, что работать на Тома жутко скучно. На работе он проводил больше времени, чем дома, у него началась бессонница, он уставал и частенько злился. 

Но, как и головная боль, работа была терпимой. Раздражающей, но терпимой. Время от времени Том отправлялся поиграть в гольф или пообедать в кантри-клубе и оставлял Криса в покое. Эти часы передышки позволяли сохранять остатки здравомыслия. 

Крис возвращался из химчистки, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон. Том. Конечно же. Он подождал несколько гудков и только потом ответил.

— Ты где? 

— Забирал ваши вещи из химчистки.

Крис нырнул к проходной и показал пропуск охраннику. 

Молчание, затем шум. 

— Встречаемся в холле, — сказал Том. — Сейчас же.

— Я уже в холле. — Крис оглядел людей, двигавшихся в разные стороны. Глаза выцепили из толпы вьющиеся волосы неопределенного цвета. Бинго. Крис заулыбался, пока не вспомнил, что ненавидит Тома. Тот сунул телефон в задний карман, сверился с часами и, хмыкнув, взглянул на Криса. 

— Что это? — спросил Том, махнув в сторону перекинутого через руку Криса пластикового пакета. 

— Ваши костюмы. Вы сказали мне забрать их, и я забрал.

— Хорошо. — Том резко повернулся к двери и жестом велел следовать за ним. — Мы едем на экскурсию.

— Сейчас?

— Сейчас.

«Бентли» привез их в пригород, в район, которые рекламируют как «преисполненные очарования». Вот где многим хочется жить, думал Крис. Огромные лужайки с подстриженными изгородями, преступность ниже пяти процентов. Потому люди и берут сверхурочные — чтобы жить в роскоши, в районе, далеком от финансовых проблем. 

Минув кованые ворота, «Бентли» подъехал к дому — такому большому, что, наверное, вместил бы дом Криса со всеми соседями. В лучах полуденного солнца дом выглядел величественным и красивым. Четырехэтажное здание, облицованное мрамором, возвышалось над деревьями.

Во дворе стояла огромная статуя из гранита — пятифутовый ангел, дующий в трубу, из которой в чашу лилась вода. 

Крис пошел за Томом в холл, чувствуя, как туфли утопают в мягком ковре. С расписного потолка свисала хрустальная люстра. Крис держал руки при себе. Сломай он что — не расплатится. 

Том сказал ему подождать в коридоре, строго велел никуда не уходить и исчез за одной из дверей. Вышел он сорок минут спустя с видом, будто страдал от несварения. Том потирал подбородок, и по этому жесту Крис понял: что-то случилось.

Крис поднялся с пола и разгладил складки на брюках.

— Вы в порядке, мистер Хиддлстон?

Том направился к машине. 

— Мне надо выпить, — сказал он, скользнув внутрь с хмурым видом. 

***

Насчет выпивки Том не шутил. 

Они поехали не в офис, а в один из элитных баров, которыми, как Крис подозревал, заправляла русская мафия. 

Все тут говорили с акцентом и носили сшитые на заказ костюмы — что вышибалы за матовым стеклом дверей, что бармен с забавными усиками и шрамом, пересекавшим левую щеку. Вход — только для своих. Криса не хотели пускать, пока Том не дал на чай вышибале. Щедро, ага. 

Том в своих дорогущих лофтерах от Берлуччи и швейцарскими часами отлично вписался в атмосферу. Он остановил официанта и заказал виски со льдом. 

— А что желает ваш спутник, мсье? 

— Пиво, — сказал Том за миг до того, как Крис ответил: 

— Мохито, пожалуйста. 

Они переглянулись, и Том сказал: 

— Он будет мохито.

Французистый до кончиков пальцев бармен поклонился и неторопливо вернулся к бару, наконец оставляя их одних. 

— Спасибо. 

Крис упал в одно из кожаных кресел у выбранного Томом столика, кинул в соседнее пластиковый пакет и одобрительно присвистнул. 

Том фыркнул и покачал головой. 

— Что? — спросил Крис. 

Какое-то время Том просто смотрел на него. 

— Ничего, — сказал он и вытащил телефон. Бросил взгляд на экран и выключил. 

— Через час у вас встреча с ребятами из ТФП, — напомнил Крис. — Зачем вы отключили телефон, сэр?

— Захотелось, — пожал плечами Том и потер виски. — Хватит называть меня сэром. Мы не на работе. 

— Вообще-то мой рабочий день заканчивается в пять.

— Кристофер, — вздохнув, Том стиснул и тут же разжал кулак, — я устал. Не испытывай мое терпение. 

Крис умолк, но потом, отважившись, спросил:

— Что-то случилось? 

Он не то чтобы любопытствовал — скорее волновался, хоть и считал, что Том может справиться с чем угодно. За последнюю неделю Крис видел, как Том увольнял людей, не моргнув и глазом. У него не было чувств — настоящий робот. 

— Семейная встреча, — с невеселым смешком сказал Том. — Поверь мне, Кристофер, ты не хочешь этого знать. 

— А вы попробуйте, — ответил Крис и тут же офигел от собственной прямоты. Том моргнул, склонил голову, но промолчал и лишь улыбнулся. Официант принес напитки, и Том тут же схватил с подноса свой стакан. Опустил в него палец, вытащил, слизнул капли, вытер его о салфетку и тоскливо уставился перед собой. 

Том казался грустным, подумал Крис, хотел было похлопать его по плечу и тут же решил, что сходит с ума. Нельзя сочувствовать человеку, который мучает его по восемь часов в сутки. Ненавидеть босса было легко… но не жалеть.

Крис отпил мохито, чтобы отвлечься от странных мыслей. 

Том приподнял стакан.

— Повеселимся. — Голос его звучал без особого… веселья. — За… Я не знаю.

Крис сделал еще глоток и приподнял бокал, коснувшись стакана Тома с тихим звоном. 

— Повеселимся, — сказал он и едва сдержался, чтобы не дотронуться до руки Тома. 

***

На этом странности в тот день не закончились: когда через два с половиной часа Крис вытащил в хлам пьяного Тома на улицу, «Бентли» нигде не было видно, а небо стремительно заволакивало тучами. 

Крис не знал, что делать с Томом — тот хватал Криса за щеки, бормотал о том, что родителем его отец был ужасным — и потому, поймав такси, назвал водителю свой адрес и уже дома свалил Тома на кровать. 

Том уснул, едва коснулся подушки. Крис какое-то время рассматривал его, затем разул, развязал ему галстук, стянул пиджак и уже собирался заняться брюками, когда понял: некоторые границы лучше не переступать. Если он, конечно, не хочет потерять работу до окончания контракта. 

Поэтому Крис оставил Тома в брюках, ушел кухню и поставил кофейник на огонь. Затем написал Жизель и попросил передать Эмми из приемной, чтобы та переводила Крису все звонки Тома. Придется перенести его встречи.

В шесть пятнадцать Том все еще спал. Крис облился душем, посмотрел телевизор и уже засыпал, когда услышал шум. Он вскочил на ноги и вошел в спальню как раз тогда, когда Тома стошнило на ковер. Том скривился, схватился за голову и выдавил: 

— Мне нужен тазик. 

Крис погнал Тома в ванную, пока того снова не вырвало, а сам пошел в спальню, чтобы убраться. Идея была не лучшей — когда Крис вернулся, Том уже спал, прислонившись к стене. Его рот был приоткрыт, а мокрая рубашка — испачкана блевотиной. 

Крис разбудил его струей душа.

— А я уж думал, что ты помер, — сказал он, вздернул Тома на ноги и сунул под душ, который то и дело лил горячую воду. К его удивлению Том рассмеялся. Поднял голову навстречу струям и, казалось, наслаждался происходящим. 

Через несколько минут Крис решил, что Том уже вполне проснулся, выключил душ и набросил на него последнее чистое полотенце. 

— Я оставлю на кровати одежду, — сказал он и прикрыл за собой дверь, пытаясь забыть о том, как касался влажной кожи Тома. 

Из вещей Криса Тому подходила лишь старенькая, еще со времен колледжа, футболка с рисунком креветки. Еще он откопал черные — уже коричневые от многочисленных стирок — треники и положил их на кровать. Потом пошел на кухню, сделал кофе и разогрел рагу, которое дала ему с собой Маргарет. 

Приняв душ, Том вошел на кухню — переодетый, с торчащими в разные стороны волосами. На ногах у него были поношенные мокасины, которые выдал ему Крис. 

— Где я? — Том моргнул. 

— В моем тайном логове. — Крис театрально поклонился и подтолкнул к Тому тарелку с рагу. — Поешь, сразу станет лучше. 

Тот потер кончик носа и выдвинул стул. 

— Здесь странно пахнет.

Крис решил не отвечать.

— Кофе? — Он приподнял щербатую кружку. 

— Да, пожалуйста. — Том, сунул ложку в рот и одобрительно хмыкнул. — Неплохо. Из чего это?

— Из мяса сироток, — сказал Крис и передал Тому кружку. Тот, как обычно, принюхался, дважды повернул чашку против часовой стрелки и взглянул на Криса:

— Ты положил сахар?

— Угу. То есть, да, сэр. 

Том улыбнулся.

— Мы же не на работе, Кристофер. 

— Только мама зовет меня Кристофером. — Крис вздрогнул и тряхнул головой. — Просто Крис. Если хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя Томом, зови меня Крис. 

Он не знал, с чего вдруг разговорился, но подозревал, что все дело в рагу.

— Крис, — повторил Том, кивая. Он отпил кофе и хмыкнул: — Мне нравится, как это звучит. Крис. 

Слышать, как Том произносит его имя с таким удовольствием, было странно, но не так странно как то, что он сидел напротив, одетый в одежду Криса. В мутном свете, бросавшем на лицо красноватые отблески, Том казался моложе, чем был на самом деле. Крису захотелось прикоснуться к нему, просто прикоснуться — проверить, не исчезнет ли. Просто, чтобы убедиться — настоящий. 

— Ты пропустил три встречи, — сказал Крис, отвлекаясь на дымящуюся кружку кофе. — А еще звонила твоя сестра. Сказала, хочет поговорить о завещании. Я сказал, ты пообедаешь с ней завтра. В клубе «Реджис». Ты всегда там обедаешь, так что я подумал...

— Кхм, — Том потер переносицу. — То есть, продолжай. Еще что-нибудь?

Крис отрицательно мотнул головой. 

Том кивнул, словно пытался уложить в голове все сказанное. 

— Ты забавный, когда выпьешь, — сказал Крис, чтобы разрядить обстановку. 

Том подпер подбородок кулаком. 

— Обычно я не топлю свои печали в стакане. А печалей у меня достаточно, просто для справки. 

— Грустно слышать, — сказал Крис. 

Том облизал ложку и наставил на него, будто меч. 

— У меня есть психотерапевт по вызову, но проблемы мои он вряд ли решит. Как ты думаешь, почему, Крис?

Крис пожал плечами. Богачи и их проблемы, подумал он. Порочный круг. 

— Знаешь, что тебе надо сделать? — спросил он через какое-то время. 

— Просвети меня.

Том подался вперед. 

— Слопать огромный жирный бургер. Вонзить в него зубы, выпить пивко-другое, сесть, расслабиться и насладиться котлеткой. Люди постоянно будут разочаровывать тебя, друг, еда же — никогда. 

Том засмеялся, откинув голову. Его глаза были закрыты, плечи подрагивали, и наблюдать за тем, как он пытается взять себя в руки, было до странного интересно.

Смех утих. Том утер выступившие на глазах слезы, сжал губы.

— Надо бы тебя повысить. С тобой забавно. 

— Спасибо, — не без сарказма ответил Крис. 

— Нет, я серьезно, — сказал Том. Выражение его лица было открытым, искренним — совсем как в их первую встречу, когда тот мучился от аллергии. Крис моргнул — убедиться, что ему не привиделось.

Крис допил кофе и поставил кружку в раковину. 

— Я в компании лишь на время, — сказал он, меняя тему до того, как разговор зайдет куда не следует. Вытер ладони о футболку и схватил со стола телефон. — Вызвать тебе такси?

Том махнул рукой.

— Я позвоню водителю.

Больше они не разговаривали.

***

В понедельник Том вел себя как обычно. Разве что, поздоровавшись, слабо улыбнулся, но тут же извинился, чтобы ответить на звонок.

В следующий раз Крис увидел Тома во вторник утром — тот сидел, склонившись над столом, и рассматривал документы. Опухшие глаза, щетина, вид, будто не спал пару суток. Когда Крис поставил перед Томом кофе и пончик с джемом, тот едва на него взглянул.

Крис не стал спрашивать, что случилось — знал, что это не его дело, — но, затаив дыхание, ждал, пока Том снова вызовет его к себе. Но Том не вызвал. Даже чтобы пожаловаться на кофе. 

На следующий день Крис сказал Жизель:

— Том выглядит каким-то… — Он замолчал, надеясь, что Жизель подхватит. Та потянула Криса за рукав, настороженно оглядывая пустой коридор.

— Его отец при смерти, — зашептала она, наклонившись к Крису. — И с завещанием, говорят, какая-то неразбериха. У Тома с отцом не лучшие отношения. Думаю, он переживает, что останется ни с чем.

— Звучит запутанно, — поморщился Крис. 

— Богачи, а как ты думал? — сказала Жизель, и это все объясняло.

***

— Как я выгляжу? — повернувшись, спросил Том. 

На нем был элегантный костюм, подчеркивающий фигуру: черный пиджак, черные брюки и жилет. Черное-черное-черное — все, вплоть до туфель. 

— Хочу надеть этот костюм на похороны. Что ты думаешь? — Том поднял пару шелковых галстуков. — Серебристый или черный? 

— Твой отец еще не умер, — сказал Крис, указывая на серебристый галстук. От нехватки цветов у него уже глаза были в кучу. Несмотря на его слова, повернувшийся к зеркалу Том принялся завязывать черный.

— Но скоро умрет. И когда умрет, я должен быть готов. 

— Фигасе. Жестоко. 

— Ну, отец и человек жестокий. Так что он получит то, что заслужил, — пробормотал Том, пытаясь затянуть узел. Он сдался после четвертой попытки и отбросил галстук в сторону. 

— Я думал, что ты собирался в оперу. Зачем оделся в черное? Ты точно в порядке? 

— Да я на грани нервного срыва. — Том повернулся к Крису и приподнял бровь. — Вчера я чуть не вылил в кофе пакет молока. 

— О, вот теперь я за тебя волнуюсь, — сказал Крис, стараясь не рассмеяться. Затем взглянул на часы — почти шесть. Снова неоплачиваемая переработка. 

— У тебя есть планы на сегодня? — спросил Том, вертя галстук между пальцами. 

Крис посмотрел на него так, словно видел впервые — свежевыглаженный костюм, чуть вьющиеся волосы, мягкая линия губ, острые скулы. Если бы Том не вызвал Криса к себе — спросить, что тот думает насчет его внешнего вида, — то Крис бы сейчас сидел дома на диване и смотрел телевизор под китайскую еду.

Крис пожал плечами и сунул руки в карманы. 

— Не-а, — сказал он, чувствуя, что упускает что-то важное. — Я свободен. А что?

— Когда-нибудь был в опере? 

Крис прищурился, понимая, к чему тот ведет.

— Тебе же есть с кем пойти?

— Я могу отменить.

Крис взвесил все «за» и «против» — хотел быть уверен, что делает правильный выбор и не переступит границ. 

— Нет, — наконец сказал он, зная, что в итоге возненавидит себя за это, — я не был в опере. 

Том щелкнул пальцами.

— Отлично. Тогда пойдем со мной. Может, чему-нибудь научишься. Тебе, Кристофер, не помешает приобщиться к культуре. 

— К культуре? 

— Да. — Том казался сбитым с толку. — Я что, сказал что-то… 

— Пошли уже в оперу, — сказал Крис, сгреб со стола серебристый галстук и бросил Тому.

***

Несмотря ни на что, Крису нравилось работать в H & Co. 

Ему нравилось надевать по утрам костюм, повязывать галстук, садиться в поезд и ехать на работу. Костюм вызывал уважение, а зарплата была высокой даже для временной работы. Теперь Крис мог позволить себе поблажки — тот же ужин с друзьями и бесперебойный водопровод. 

Что Крису не нравилось, так его обязанности, в которые входила беготня по городу в поисках всякой всячины, а теперь, судя по всему, еще и походы в оперу. 

В театре ставили «Большая польза или Страсть Пышки», и Крис наслаждался постановкой примерно минуту, пока события не стали развиваться стремительно и глупо. Потом он уронил программку на колени и перестал следить за сюжетом. 

Том был прав — наверное, культуры в нем никакой, да и утонченности маловато, чтобы наслаждаться оперой. После первого акта Крис бросил взгляд на Тома. Тот улыбался как ребенок и, похоже, неплохо проводил время. 

Крис подумывал о том, чтобы улизнуть под благовидным предлогом, но потом решил: еще один акт его не убьет, да и дел у него не было. К тому же, если постараться, то можно не замечать это раздражающее пение. Крис заснул и проснулся перед антрактом. Подавив зевок, выкарабкался из кресла и поднялся по мраморным ступенькам за Томом — в холл, где уже столпились люди.

Раскрасневшийся от волнения Том стоял, прислонившись к стене и перекинув пальто через руку. Криса охватило смущение, и он уставился себе под ноги. Казалось, они были на свидании. 

— Тебя хватит на второй акт? — поддразнивающе спросил Том.

Крис неловко рассмеялся и качнул головой. 

— Да, я не против остаться, — сказал он, хотя на самом деле чертовски устал и хотел спать. 

Они стояли, наблюдая за стекающими по стеклу каплями дождя, пока не начался второй акт. Капельдинер неуверенно взглянул на них — остальные зрители уже вошли в зал.

Крис почувствовал прилив смелости — надо сделать что-то неожиданное! Он выпалил единственное, что, как думал, могло спасти вечер. 

— Хочешь тех бургеров, о которых я рассказывал? 

Улыбка Тома не должна была вызывать у Криса дрожи. Но вызывала, чтоб его, вызывала.

***

Было прохладно, когда они вышли на улицу и сели в «Бентли», отряхиваясь от дождя. Крис сказал водителю (уже другому) как доехать до «Уголка Пеппер» — единственной бургерной, открытой так поздно. Тамошние бургеры назывались в честь хэви-метал-групп, чьими постерами были оклеены все стены в заведении.

— Не волнуйся, тебя там не ограбят, — пообещал Крис, когда они переходили улицу, и поднял над ними зонт.

Часы показывали половину одиннадцатого, и они были единственными посетителями. Крис повел Тома к своему любимому месту, откуда открывался вид на улицу. В струях дождя свет фар проезжавших мимо машин казался размытыми пятнами. Крис вспомнил, как привел сюда на свидание девушку. Та была не в восторге — сказала, что от этого места «в дрожь бросает».

Том проглядел меню и приподнял бровь.

— Не хотелось бы заработать изжогу.

— Он будет «Judas Priest», — сказал Крис официанту — ярко-рыжему парню чуть за двадцать. Тот не говорил по французски, но носил в носу кольцо, так что экзотики хватало, решил Крис.

Четверть часа спустя им подали обжигающе горячие бургеры. Бургер под названием «Judas Priest» был самым навороченным из всего, что готовили в таких местах: бекон, соус из голубого сыра, кусочки яблок, грецких орехов и сухой клюквы. Самое то для Тома, подумал Крис.

Сам он как всегда заказал «Iron Maiden» — пименто, авокадо, майонез с чипотле и сочная говядина.

Том, казалось, волновался. Он тяжело сглотнул и заправил салфетку за воротник. Завернул рукава до локтей, будто к драке готовился. 

— Руками ешь, — сказал Крис. — А то будет не так вкусно. Руками. — Он забрал у Тома приборы. — Тебе понравится, ты уж мне поверь.

Том, судя по виду, не поверил, но все же схватил бургер и откусил на пробу. Прожевал, проглотил, закрыл глаза и вздохнул так, что у Криса… нет, лучше об этом не думать.

— Господи боже, — сказал Том с полным ртом. — Не знаю, что внутри, но вкус божественный!

Крис с облегчением рассмеялся. 

— А я тебе что говорил?

— Господи боже, — повторил Том и откусил от бургера кусок, капая сыром на руку. — Просто потрясающе. И правда стоит выделить тебе хороший кабинет.

— Потом обсудим, — сказал Крис, взял картофель фри, обмакнул в сырный соус на тарелке Тома и сунул в рот.

Том сделал то же — подцепил картофель фри и обмакнул в кетчуп Криса.

***

Они пили пиво, ждали, пока кончится дождь, и разговаривали. В том числе о ночном охраннике, в существовании которого все-таки сомневались.

— Этот охранник вообще существует? — спросил Крис. — Жизель клянется, что разговаривала с ним пару раз, но я даже не знаю.

— Надеюсь, что существует, — рассмеялся Том. — Я же все-таки кому-то плачу. Надо будет уточнить в бухгалтерии. 

С расстегнутой рубашкой Том выглядел расслабленно, непринужденно и казался совсем другим человеком. С таким Крис был бы не прочь тусить каждый вечер. Этот Том не раздражал, не был засранцем. Этот Том наклонялся к нему и хватал за запястье каждый раз, когда хотел сделать акцент на чем-то из сказанного. 

— И тогда он сказал: ты что, меня не помнишь? Мы с тобой выпали из окна. — Том запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза (что было его коронным движением), смеясь над собственной — несмешной — шуткой. 

Наконец, дождь затих, и они собрались уходить. Заплатили пополам — Том еще оставил щедрые чаевые — и направились к «Бентли». У дома Крис похлопал по крыше машины и наклонился к опущенному стеклу, ощущая себя героем фильма, от которого ждут поцелуй на прощанье. Но он не был романтическим героем, да и не думал, что Том оценит такой жест. Не то чтобы Крис собирался его целовать. Не собирался.

— Увидимся в понедельник, — сказал Том так искренне, что на мгновение Крису захотелось сделать что-то… решительное, например, пожать ему руку, обнять или пригласить к себе на кофе. Но он не пошевелился — неловко остался стоять на обочине, засунув ладонь в карман. В горле застряли невысказанные слова. 

— Увидимся, — сказал Крис, стоило Тому поднять стекло. Он дождался, пока «Бентли» исчезнет за поворотом, и пнул дорожный знак, понимая, что значат бабочки в животе. Том ему нравится. Очень нравится. 

Крис решил не думать о том, сколько в этом иронии, вошел в слабо освещенную кухню и приготовил кофе.

***

В последующие дни его чувства не изменились, и раз или два у Криса возникло желание сунуть руку в измельчитель. 

Том не должен ему нравиться. Начальников полагается бояться и ненавидеть. Порой, когда они доводят до ручки, ты плюешь им в кофе и царапаешь машину, но никогда — ни в коем случае! — не поджидаешь в конце рабочего дня, блуждая у двери словно собачонка. 

Крис знал — с чувствами надо завязывать, и потому сосредоточился на недостатках Тома: его заморочках с кофе, раздражающем смехе, охренительно длинных пальцах, спокойном голосе, который звучал по интеркому так интимно. 

Но проще сказать, чем сделать, потому что теперь даже идиотские привычки вроде недопитого кофе казались Крису милыми. Он знал, что пропал, но надеялся на чудо. 

Ждать чуда долго не пришлось: через несколько дней после известия о том, что Хиддлстон-старший идет на поправку, поведение Тома вернулось в привычное русло и он попросил Криса привезти ему забытую в офисе флэшку. 

Он хотел, чтобы Крис приехал к нему — в роскошную трехспальную квартиру, обставленную в стиле минимализма и слепящую своими светильниками. 

Приехав, Крис увидел на кухне какого-то парня почти с него ростом, загорелого и поджарого. Одет тот был лишь в белые тренировочные штаны и черную футболку без рукавов, что выглядело крайне подозрительно. Том в шортах и одолженной у Криса футболке, которую так и не вернул, выглядел не менее подозрительно.

— А это кто? — спросил Крис.

— Мой инструктор по йоге, — ответил Том, закрывая за парнем дверь. 

— Твоего инструктора можно вызвать на дом?

Том протянул руку за флэшкой.

— Тебе не пора вернуться на работу? 

Крис пожал плечами и спросил:

— А тебе? 

— Я владею сорока процентами акций компании, думаю, мне можно работать в своем графике. Ты так не считаешь?

— Безусловно, — сказал Крис, передал Тому флэшку и окинул взглядом кухонный стол. На нем остался незаконченный завтрак на двоих: апельсиновый сок, пиалы с мюсли. Полезная еда. 

Кто бы сомневался, подумал Крис. 

— Почему ты так на меня смотришь? Это был мой инструктор по йоге, — повторил Том с озадаченным видом. — И даже будь он не только инструктором, — он замолчал для пущего эффекта, — сомневаюсь, что это тебя касается. А теперь — иди уже. Я буду к обеду. И не забудь перенести мою встречу с представителями «Оушеаник».

Том выпроводил Криса прежде, чем тот успел вставить хоть слово. 

***

— Кажется, она злится, — сказал Терри и свесил руку с перегородки, отделявшей рабочий стол Криса.

— Ты про кого?

— Про Эмму. — Терри поднес кофе к губам, наблюдая за блондинкой в черном платье и на убийственно высоких каблуках. Та с осуждающим видом шла по коридору, не сняв солнцезащитные очки. 

Крис знал таких людей, но сейчас с мнением спешить не стал, подождал, пока дамочка скрылась с глаз, развернулся и уставился на Терри. Тот попивал кофе, сунув одну руку в карман. 

— А? Ты что, не знаешь сестру мистера Х? Ты же его секретарь.

— На мне только расписание и встречи, — пожал плечами Крис.

Так и было. Еще иногда Крису выпадало сопровождать Тома на эти встречи — как, например, на массаж. Тогда Крис уснул, дожидаясь на неудобном пластиковом стуле (те стулья явно были для людей ростом поменьше) в коридоре. Потом они с Томом посетили Корейское Барбекю и вернулись в офис как раз к концу рабочего дня. 

— Ну, скоро ты поймешь, что у нас тут сплошная драма. Особенно сейчас, когда Хиддлстон-старший вот-вот загнется. Дальше будет хуже, друг, — сказал Терри и заглянул за соседнюю перегородку. — Как дела, Морис? Получил те флэш-игры, что я вчера отправлял?

Крис покачал головой. 

***

Крису не нравилась тишина, воцарившаяся на этаже с появлением Эммы. Терри не шутил насчет драмы — даже Жизель выглядела мрачной. По ее словам, она видела, как Эмма влепила Тому пощечину. 

Эмма надолго не задержалась, и спустя полчаса в офис вернулась привычная суматоха.

Том не вызывал Криса весь день. Знаком это было плохим, и в полпятого Крис решил зайти к нему сам — якобы подписать договор. 

Крис не любил оставаться без дела — чувствовал себя бесполезным. Интересно, почему, ведь раньше он терпеть не мог работать с Томом. Забавно, когда это он успел свыкнуться с тем, что стал «мальчиком по вызову»? 

«Видать, все-таки спятил», — подумал Крис и, дважды постучав, вошел. Том поднял на него взгляд.

— Нужна твоя подпись. — Крис протянул отчет. От его взгляда не ускользнули стоящие на столе графин с виски и почти опустевший стакан. — Ты как?

— Все хорошо. — Том вернул отчет и уткнулся лбом в сложенные руки.

Раз Том полез за виски, то ничего не хорошо. На мгновение замявшись, Крис сел напротив.

— Хочешь поговорить? 

— Нет. — Том резко встряхнул головой. 

— Может, хочешь бургер, ну как тогда...

— Нет.

Том налил себе еще. Крис почувствовал беспомощность и легкое раздражение. 

— Будешь? — спросил Том, глядя на него поверх графина.

— Не люблю виски, — сказал Крис, положил договор под стеклянное пресс-папье и посмотрел на Тома. С одной стороны его волосы были примяты, как будто он на ней спал, а уши почему-то покраснели.

Том сделал глоток и скривился.

— Как хочешь. Виски у меня отменный. 

— Я больше по мохито, — сказал Крис.

Том чуть улыбнулся, поставил стакан, откинулся в кресле, потянулся и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Скрестил ноги и уставился на Криса. 

— Я же так и не вернул тебе футболку?

Крис удивился — с чего вообще такие вопросы? — но решил плыть по течению. Пьяный Том на утро может половину сказанного и не вспомнит. 

— Не возвращай, мне она не нужна. Я все равно в нее больше не влезаю. 

— Я отправлю ее и брюки в стирку и верну тебе к концу недели. — Том подлил себе виски и между прочим добавил: — На футболке нарисована креветка.

— Знаю, — тихо рассмеялся Крис. — Потому и купил. Она прикольная.

— Любишь креветки?

— Ну так. — Крис уклончиво пожал плечами. У него не было о креветках какого-то четкого мнения.

— А я люблю жареных, в тайском соусе. Пойдем в «Йоко».

— Куда?

Как оказалось, «Йоко» назывался азиатский ресторанчик, куда, судя по раздраженной толпе снаружи, попасть было ой как непросто.

Меню тут состояло из сплошных креветок: креветки в беконе, креветки с карри, креветки с черным перцем и даже креветочный салат — пятидюймовая гора креветок с горошком, шпинатом и заправкой из чили. 

— Здесь здорово, правда? — спросил Том, стоило им рассесться.

Крис, рассматривавший аквариум с золотыми рыбками — на потолке! — опустил взгляд на Тома.

— Офигеть как.

Им подали еду, Тому — креветки в белом вине и апельсинах, Крису — феттучини с креветками. Перед тем, как начать есть, Крис осторожно потыкал феттучини вилкой. Несмотря на опасения, было вкусно. Затем принесли напитки, и Крис почувствовал двойное облегчение — хоть в них креветок не было.

Том, заказавший красное вино, хлебал его как воду.

— Уверен, что тебе стоит пить? — спросил Крис, потому что в прошлый раз, когда Том напился, у него ушла целая чашка кукурузного крахмала и ведро горячей воды, чтобы отмыть от ковра рвоту. А чтобы избавиться от запаха пришлось еще и полбалончика освежителя вылить. 

— Это хорошее вино, — сказал Том, приподняв бокал, и провел пальцем по этикетке, на которой золотыми буквами было написано «Silex», а чуть ниже — «Dagueneau Blanc Fume de Pouilly». — Почему бы и не выпить? — неразборчиво продолжил он. — Кристофер, ты знаешь, что это вино бродит и хранится в знаменитых сигарных бочках Дагено? Знаешь, что такое сигарная бочка? Нет, конечно же не знаешь, но хуже тебя это не делает. Тебе надо выпить — нам обоим надо. Отказаться было бы преступлением. Твое здоровье!

Весомый аргумент, чтобы пить дальше, и уже скоро Том упал на стол. Крис наклонился к нему и принюхался. Судя по запаху, кровь Тома можно было поджигать.

Крис взвалил его на себя и доволок до машины, а новый водитель, Дэн, — высокий хмурый мужчина с густыми усами — помог дотащить Тома до лифта, а потом и до комнаты, где они бесцеремонно бросили его на кровать. 

Том, так и не проснувшись, засопел, повернулся на бок и зарылся лицом в подушку.

— Он весь твой, — упер руки в бока Дэн.

— Спасибо за помощь, друг. 

Дэн ушел, прихватив по пути яблоко со стола.

Крис снял с Тома туфли, заботливо развязал галстук и подумал: «За такое мне слишком мало платят». Затем расстегнул Тому ремень и собирался снять с него куртку, когда почувствовал прикосновение к спине. 

Крис напрягся.

— Привет. — Он дал галстуку упасть на пол и осторожно уложил Тома на кровать, стараясь не потревожить. — Я не пытаюсь ничего с тобой сделать, если ты об этом волнуешься, а просто… — Том обнял его за талию, и Крис замолчал.

— Знаю, — прошептал Том с закрытыми глазами. Затем приоткрыл глаз и улыбнулся. — Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты здорово пахнешь?

Нет. Таких комплиментов Крису еще не делали.

— Наверное, дело в этом новом одеколоне, — смущенно пожал плечами Крис. — Он моего брата. Обычно я не...

— Я всегда думал, что ты вкусно пахнешь.

На такое ответить было нечего. Крис отодвинулся и уперся рукой в кровать, балансируя на краю. Одно дело, когда пьяный Том блевал, согнувшись в три погибели, и совсем другое — когда вот так открыто флиртовал. 

Расслабленный воротник рубашки обнажал гладкую кожу. Крис понял, что пялится, и тут же отвернулся, но затем посмотрел на Тома снова и коснулся его руки.

— Крис. Кристофер. 

Что-то было в тоне Тома или, может, в интонации, или во взгляде, или в том, как он прикрыл глаза и произнес имя, от чего Крис подался вперед и поймал его теплые, пахнущие алкоголем губы. 

Поцелуй не был идеальным, но и ужасным его не назовешь. Том вжался в рот Криса — по губам влажно мазнул язык, — положил руку на затылок, осторожно зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Прикосновение исчезло также внезапно, как и появилась. Рука безжизненно упала на кровать. Том спал.

Крис вздохнул: следовало ожидать, что случится какая-то хрень. Он почувствовал странный прилив нежности, наблюдая за тем, как Том спит, затем стряхнул с себя оцепенение, встал и задернул шторы.

С пятидесятого этажа открывался прекрасный вид на город. 

«Том молод и богат, — подумал Крис. — Почему же он кажется таким несчастным?» 

Похоже, деньги ничего не решают, только усложняют.

Крис пошел на кухню — найти что-нибудь выпить.

***

Крис задремал на диване, прикрыв лицо журналом «Men’s Health». Во сне с него упал ботинок и закатился куда-то под стол. 

Когда через несколько часов Крис рывком проснулся, снаружи было еще темно, а в квартире — тихо и уютно. Он заглянул к Тому — тот еще спал.

Крис понимал, что ему лучше уйти — он, чтоб его, поцеловал своего начальника, нарушил первое правило Люка, — но стоило представить, как Том будет бродить один в темноте, как его стошнит или еще что похуже... 

Крис понимал: положение сложилось жалкое. Он метался между желанием позаботиться о себе и желанием позаботиться о начальнике, не зная, что выбрать. Найдя пропавший ботинок, Крис рассудил, что утром все встанет на свои места, и решил выспаться.

Через какое-то время он снова проснулся и увидел над собой дамочку в резиновых перчатках и со шваброй.

— Вы хастлер?

— Что? — Крис вскочил с дивана и протер глаза. — Кто? 

Женщина презрительно фыркнула. 

— Я секретарь, — ошалело сказал Крис.

Дамочка была полноватая, ростом около пяти футов, возрастом — под пятьдесят. Собранные в узел волосы с проседью, морщинистое лицо. Объявив, что завтрак будет через полчаса, она ушла.

Крис взглянул на телефон. 6:45. Хорошо. Он поднял голову, услышав шаги, и увидел Тома в черном шелковом халате и зачесанными назад волосами. Том был только из душа, лицо раскраснелось, а в левой руке он держал свернутый «Нью-Йорк Таймс».

— Ты еще тут?

Крис пожал плечами. Он чувствовал себя паршиво и выглядел наверняка не лучше — во вчерашнем тряпье было неуютно.

— Вчера я выставил себя на посмешище, да? — спросил Том, останавливаясь футах в десяти, и сжал газету так сильно, словно драться собрался. Крис подумал, что сейчас они похожи на бандитов из вестернов, которые идут друг другу навстречу и поджидают подходящего момента, чтобы выхватить пушку. 

— Ничего необычного, — сказал Крис, стараясь не думать о губах Тома, сел и оперся рукой на диван. — Ты вырубился, пока мы с Дэном тащили тебя домой.

— И все?

Интересно, помнил ли Том про поцелуй? Крис надеялся, что нет. Очень, очень надеялся.

— Ага. Ты дрых как младенец. Младенец с насморком. 

Том не рассмеялся. На его лице промелькнуло какое-то чувство — слишком быстро, чтобы Крис смог понять, какое. 

— Останешься на завтрак? 

Крису и правда пора было идти. Он так и сказал, на что Том понимающе кивнул, развернул газету и зашагал в сторону кухни. На нем были тонкие тапочки. Миленько, подумал Крис и сказал вслух:

— Извини. 

— Увидимся на работе.

Домоправительница Тома проводила его до двери. 

— Увидимся. 

Домой он поехал на такси. 

***

Проблема была в том, что Крис думал только о Томе.

Казалось, в голове щелкнул переключатель, и Том стал единственным, на чем сосредотачивалось внимание: на пальцах, обхвативших чашку, на торчащем на затылке клоке волос, который раньше смешил, а теперь казался милым, на улыбке и расходящихся от нее морщинках. 

Угораздило же их поцеловаться. Крис помнил все в мельчайших подробностях — чужое дыхание на своем лице, то, как Том впился ему в шею ногтями... 

Криса неотступно преследовали воспоминания, и он решил избавиться от них. Любым способом.

— Друг, — сказал как-то Терри, — ты выглядишь так, будто сто лет не трахался. Пойдем куда-нибудь, потусим с красотками. Что скажешь, бро?

— Я тебе не бро, — сказал Крис, но согласился, думая, что развеяться не повредит. 

Как оказалось, именно это ему и было нужно.

***

Он не затусил с красотками, но хорошенько напился — впервые за многие месяцы, — что было тоже круто.

Крис уронил телефон под стол, пытаясь ответить на звонок. Том. Ну конечно же, Том. Кто еще стал бы названивать вечером пятницы? Крис сбрасывал вызов каждый раз, как телефон начинал трезвонить. Если Том хотел, чтобы Крис круглосуточно был у него на побегушках, то пусть сначала повысит зарплату.

— Кто это был? — спросил Терри. 

— Никто, — ответил Крис, чувствуя себя последним придурком.

Он вернулся домой около двух, кое-как добрался до кровати и упал, зарываясь под одеяло. Через полчаса телефон снова зазвонил. Том. Крис решил, что это должно уж быть чем-то важным, и после пятого гудка ответил.

— Почему ты не брал трубку? Приезжай в офис. Сейчас же.

— Ты на часы смотрел?

Сам Крис на часы тоже не смотрел, но суть была другом. 

— Это не просьба, Кристофер, а приказ. Пятнадцать минут. — Том повесил трубку. 

Какая прелесть, подумал Крис, умылся над кухонной раковиной, вытащил свежую одежду — джинсы и футболку на пуговицах — и вызвал такси. Всю дорогу Крис спал, а через полчаса стоял в холле и тряс сдохший без зарядки мобильник. 

Том уставился на его футболку. 

— Что это на тебе?

— Ну, сейчас вообще-то суббота. У меня выходной. 

Возразить Тому было нечего. 

— Отцу осталось недолго, — объяснил он по дороге в больницу. На Томе был синий костюм, а узел галстука он ослабил еще до приезда Криса. — И он хочет видеть нас троих: меня, сестру и брата. Думаю, чтобы устроить представление. Отец все время так делает. 

— Все время притворяется умирающим? 

Шутка была жестокой, но Том улыбнулся. Медсестра в зеленой форме проводила их к палате, но Криса внутрь не пустила. 

— Вход только для членов семьи, сэр. Вам придется подождать снаружи. 

Так Крис и сделал, взяв тем временем два кофе из автомата в конце коридора. 

Том появился через двадцать минут — мрачный, с сжатыми кулаками. Чеканя шаг, он вошел в мужской туалет, где, как Крис узнал позже, даже раковины и стены сверкали как натертые полы в отеле. 

Крис вошел за ним и закрыл дверь. Поставил стаканчики с кофе на раковину и подождал, пока Том перестанет расхаживать по помещению.

— Он умер, — сказал Том, не останавливаясь, и потер шею. «Неужели аллергия вернулась?» — подумал Крис. — Этот гад умер.

— Ты ведешь себя так, будто ненавидел его, — сказал Крис.

— Так и есть. Я его ненавидел, — поднял на него взгляд Том. Его глаза покраснели, хотя может быть, так казалось из-за освещения. Потом до Криса дошло: Том плакал. Он понял это не сразу, потому что Том не хлюпал носом, не задыхался, не морщился, но слезы были, пусть и не текли рекой.

Том дотронулся до лица и с ужасом посмотрел на мокрые пальцы.

— Знаешь, в чем тут ирония?

— В чем? — Крис шагнул ближе, схватил Тома за предплечье и сжал. 

— Что впервые в жизни я чувствую к отцу что-то, похожее привязанность, именно сейчас, когда он уже умер, — рассмеялся Том и покачал головой.  
Крис, который никогда не был силен в утешениях, обнял его, почувствовал чужое дыхание на шее и закрыл глаза, прижимая к себе Тома покрепче.

Они были почти одного роста, но Том идеально, плечом к плечу скользнул в объятия.

Крис часто обнимался — в основном с девушками, которые были гораздо ниже. Он не знал, куда деть руки, боялся, что держит слишком крепко, и всегда чувствовал себя неотесанным великаном. Но только не с Томом. 

— Не знал, что ты умеешь плакать, — прошептал Крис ему в висок. Том шмыгнул носом и засмеялся.

— И я не знал. 

Шея Криса была мокрой от слез, но он не возражал. Сунув руку под пиджак, Крис похлопал Тома по спине.

Они простояли так около минуты, пока Том не отстранился и не попытался взять себя в руки. На его лице было написано, что ему нужно выпить и поспать часов пятнадцать. Он все еще держал Криса за плечи, и их лица разделяло всего несколько дюймов.

Том уткнулся носом в воротник Криса. 

— От тебя спиртным пахнет. 

— Немного потусил с ребятами. Вечер пятницы, все дела, — объяснил Крис и пожал плечами: с запахом он ничего не мог поделать. Том все равно поцеловал его, толкнув к стене, и вцепился рукой в футболку. 

Этот поцелуй был гораздо лучше предыдущего — дольше, требовательнее... Том вжимался в него всем телом, толкался языком в его рот.

Крис дернул Тома к себе. Тот углубил поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и притягивая к себе. Том моргнул, а затем зажмурился.

Чувствовать Тома между своих коленей было здорово — теплый и настоящий, он издавал такие звуки, что Крису хотелось оказаться с ним в другом месте. Том дрожал, то и дело чуть отстраняясь, чтобы погладить лицо Криса. Том здорово целовался — наслаждался процессом, словно не хотел ничего другого, кроме как целовать его. 

Крис зарылся пальцами в волосы Тома, перебирая мягкие пряди, провел по уху и пьяно улыбнулся, когда тот вздрогнул и отдернул голову.

В кармане пиджака завибрировал телефон. Том разорвал поцелуй, перевел дыхание, нахмурившись, посмотрел на экран, но руку с плеча Криса не убрал. 

— Я должен ответить. — Пойманный в ловушку между чужих бедер, Том бросил на Криса беспокойный взгляд. Тот облизнул губы и прислонился головой к стене.

— Ага, — выдохнул он, думая о том, как долго вкус Тома останется у него на языке. — Знаю.

Том извинился и вышел.

***

Похороны состоялись в те же выходные.

Крис не присутствовал — дело было семейным и огласке не придавалось, хотя в понедельник в офисе царила мертвая тишина.

Жизель сказала, все потрясены. Хиддлстона-старшего многие ненавидели — он был той еще сволочью и частенько увольнял людей ни за что, ни про что, — но никто не ожидал, что он откинется так быстро.

— Рак подкрадывается незаметно, — сказал Терри. Так прошел день — люди вполголоса говорили об отце Тома и о том, каким замечательным, хоть тиранистым, начальником тот был. 

Крис решил зайти к Тому — хотел выразить ему соболезнования. А еще потому, что после поцелуя они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

Постучав, Крис толкнул дверь и сказал:

— Привет.

Том стоял у окна, засунув руки в карманы. Через мгновение он обернулся и уставился на Криса так, словно видел впервые в жизни.

— Крис, Кристофер, — начал он и указал на гору папок рядом с остывавшей чашкой кофе. — Сделай копии. Я хочу, чтобы они лежали у меня на столе до обеда.

— Конечно. Еще что-нибудь?

На мгновение Том задержал на нем взгляд, затем покачал головой. Крис не был глупым — босс принял решение.

— Хорошо, — сказал Крис.

Итак, они вернулись к тому, что было.

***

Сказать по правде, Крис особо не переживал. Скорее радовался, что все закончилось, по-настоящему не начавшись.

Насчет одного Люк был прав: не гадь там, где ешь. 

Крису нравился Том, но отношения с ним вряд ли стоили работы. А даже если и стоили, то Крис этого никогда не узнает: они не зашли дальше «первой базы», если так еще кто-то говорит. 

До истечения контракта оставалось всего восемь недель, и Крис решил, что сможет доработать без происшествий.

***

Пришло время корпоративной вечеринки в честь Хэллоуина. Крис пришел в костюме ковбоя — потому что, как сказал Люк, у него отсутствовало воображение. Джинсовая куртка, брюки — даже ради разнообразия у Криса не было никакого желания надевать кожаные — и красная рубашка. Образ довершали ковбойская шляпа и чудовищная пряжка, которую только минут десять надевать надо было. 

Люк, одетый как Хан Соло, назвал Криса «ковбоем Мальборо».

— Привет, ковбой Мальборо, — сказал он, хлопнув по спине. — Веди себя хорошо и не подкатывай к стажерам, ладно? Сколько тебе еще тут работать — недель шесть? Не напивайся и не делай глупостей. 

— Да-да, — закатил глаза Крис. Он терпеть не мог, когда Люк обращался с ним как с несмышленышем. Если за кем-то и следовало приглядывать, так это за их младшим братишкой Лиамом — тот ухлестывал за девчонками так, что прошлым летом чуть не заделался папочкой. А ведь ему еще даже шестнадцать не исполнилось! 

Вечеринка была скучная, но Крис понимал, почему почти все пришли в костюмах. Не каждый день можно явиться в таком виде на работу, выпендриться, а если повезет — то и переспать с кем-нибудь. 

Халявный бар этому способствовал.

Крис возвращался из уборной, когда увидел на балконе Тома, одетого в темную рясу и свободные сандалии. Он держал в руке стакан с виски и, казалось, был весь погружен в свои мысли.

Крис подошел к нему — видимо, потому, что в нем были задатки мазохиста.

— Здорово, — сказал он, засунув пальцы за ремень. — Ты похож на молодого Иисуса.

— Я не Иисус, а Юлий Цезарь, — приподнял бровь Том, но все же улыбнулся. — А ты кто? Ковбой?

— Да, сэр, — сказал Крис и приподнял шляпу.

— А где кожаные штаны?

Крис облокотился на перила и пожал плечами.

— Кожа — это не мое.

— Уверен, тебе бы подошло, — сказал Том.

Крис улыбнулся — изнутри поднималась знакомая волна тепла. Том не вел себя так дружелюбно с самых похорон. Сразу же отсылал прочь, когда Крис приносил ему утреннюю газету, кофе или еще какую-нибудь хрень. А сейчас — настоящий разговор.

Наверное, виноват был виски. Крис повернул голову и посмотрел вниз. Они находились ужасно высоко. Если я упаду, подумал Крис, останется одно месиво.

— Ты привел с собой кого-нибудь? — вдруг спросил Том. Крис удивленно поднял взгляд и моргнул.

— Не-а, — сказал он, не понимая причины вопроса, взял себя в руки и невозмутимо спросил: — А ты?

Том покачал головой, и Крис с облегчением вздохнул.

— Пожалуй, мне пора возвращаться, — сказал Том, поправляя лавровый венок, кивнул Крису и пошел прочь. Крис рванул за ним, чтобы не отстать, и подстроился под его шаг.

В пустом коридоре стояла тишина. Стены были ярко украшены. Крис коснулся плеча Тома, тот поднял взгляд, медленно закусил губу и спросил:

— Да?

Крис толкнул его к стене и поцеловал.

***

Большей глупости Крис сделать не мог, но через несколько мгновений Том обнял его за шею и начал отвечать.

Его губы отдавали привкусом виски, но Крис не жаловался. Было так здорово снова обнять Тома, ощутить мягкое давление его языка. Крис застонал, углубляя поцелуй, провел по бедру Тома, проглатывая чужой вздох. 

— Черт, — сказал Том, вжимаясь в него, прикрыл глаза и легонько стукнулся головой о стену. — Крис.

Услышав в коридоре шаги, они отпрянули друг от друга, словно обожглись. Том схватил Криса за руку и утянул в кладовку, забитую швабрами и чистящими средствами. Втиснуться в нее было непросто. 

Крис заглянул в дверную щель и увидел Жизель в костюме ведьмы — остроконечная шляпа, развевающийся черный плащ. Рядом с ней в светлом парике и белой рубашке с красными разводами стоял Терри. 

Держась за ручки, они направились на балкон. Жизель перекинула через плечо туфли, жалуясь на боль в ногах. Терри что-то шепнул, и она рассмеялась.

Крис закрыл дверь, давая парочке уединиться.

— Кажется, они ушли, — сказал он, хоть и знал, что это не так. 

— Уверен?

— Ага.

Том отпил виски и, шагнув вперед, встал к Крису вплотную, заглянул ему в лицо.

Крис понял: игра началась.

***

— Подожди секунду, — сказал Том чуть позже и отвернулся. — Дай мне допить.

Он одним глотком осушил стакан, поморщился и помотал головой так сильно, что лавровый венок съехал набок. Крис поправил его, приглаживая волосы. Том поставил стакан на верхнюю полку, отпихнул его руку и сказал:

— Так, теперь я готов. 

Он обнял ладонями лицо Криса, поцеловал — долго, неторопливо, страстно и снова неторопливо, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы облизать его нижнюю губу.

Крис вздохнул, проводя пальцами по его ребрам.

***

Он не знал, когда чувства к Тому перешли от ненависти к симпатии и как привели к отсосу в кладовке, но сейчас не было места, где Крис оказался б охотнее, чем между бедрами Тома, наклоняя голову и пытаясь взять его член как можно глубже. 

Плоть Тома скользила во рту, бедра подрагивали под ладонями. Он прерывисто толкался меж губ, горящими глазами следя, как Крис медленно облизывает головку. Он обвел ее кончиком языка, и Том кончил, вздрогнув всем телом. Шипяще выдохнул, стоило Крису выпустить его изо рта.

— Как хорошо, что на тебе платье, — сплюнув, сказал Крис и вытер губы рукавом.

— Не платье, тога, — поправил Том, схватил Криса за шиворот и, притянув к себе, прикусил мочку уха. Криса ознобом продрало по позвоночнику.

— Моя очередь, — сказал Том, расстегнул молнию Криса и рывком опустился на колени. Одобрительно хмыкнув, освободил член Криса и облизнул головку. Раздался тихий стук — Крис уронил швабру и, застонав, изо всех сил вцепился в шкаф.

***

Та ночь была одной из лучших в жизни Криса — и казалась бесконечной.

Через час они были у Тома, избавляясь от одежды еще в прихожей. Крис сбросил туфли, Том снял с него шляпу, надел на себя и запрокинул голову.

— Мне идет?

Глупо, конечно, но в эту секунду Крис почувствовал прилив нежности. Том прикрыл глаза, провел пальцем по его губе и улыбнулся. Целуясь, они ввалились в спальню. Том вытащил заправленную в джинсы рубашку Криса, расстегнул его ремень, потер напрягшийся член через белье, пока он не начал подаваться навстречу руке, умоляя ускорить темп. 

— Ты ведь проверялся? — отстранившись, спросил Том и облизнул губы. Криса лихорадило, и он кивнул, скользнул рукой ему на поясницу и прижал к себе.

Том заметно вздрогнул.

— У меня ничего нет, — сказал Крис. Он уже полгода ни с кем не спал. В последний раз, когда у него был секс, пришлось заканчивать самому, когда партнер сбежал в ванную.

Раздевшись, Том лег на стол и закинул ногу Крису на бедро, увлекая за собой. Затем сунул ему тюбик со смазкой. Крис тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь не кончить тут же, потому что раздвинувший ноги Том был самым возбуждающим зрелищем, которое он когда-либо видел.

— Давай, — сказал Том.

— Уверен?

Стоило Тому кивнуть, как Крис открутил крышку, выдавил достаточное, как ему показалось, количество смазки, и опустил руку Тому между ног.

Том раздвинул бедра шире, откинулся назад и наклонил голову, наблюдая за растягивающим его Крисом. Вздрогнул, когда он протолкнул первый палец, а второй заставил его окаменеть. 

Но Крис согнул пальцы, толкнулся к члену, и сорванный вздох подсказал ему, что он все делает правильно.

— Хорошо? — спросил Крис, хоть и отлично знал ответ.

Том кивнул и подался вперед, когда Крис вынул пальцы и толкнулся в него, разведя бедра влажными ладонями. Том выдохнул болезненно и, скрестив ноги в лодыжках, заставил его войти глубже. Они перевели дыхание, и Крис начал двигаться, меняя угол проникновения. Медленно и глубоко.

Том вздохнул и застонал, хватаясь влажными пальцами за край стола. Его член крепко прижимался к животу.

Крис глянул на него из-под спутанных волос:

— Хорошо? 

— Черт, да, — задыхаясь, сказал Том. — Сильнее.

Крис подчинился, следя за тем, как его член входит в узкое тело Тома.

Том, этот развратный паршивец, чуть улыбался, лениво наблюдая, как Крис трахает его — размашисто, глубоко, одной рукой придерживая за закинутую ему на плечо лодыжку, другой — отведя его колено в сторону, чтобы Том не сжимался. 

Том беззвучно постанывал. Классно видеть, как он теряет контроль, подумал Крис. Ломает собственные рамки. 

Он толкнулся до конца, задержался на мгновение, стиснутый узким жаром. Том прикрыл глаза, ожидая, пока Крис начнет двигаться, дыша рвано и прерывисто. 

Просто охуенно.

Крис всегда хотел трахнуть кого-нибудь у стены, и потому дернул Тома на себя, придержал за бедра.

— Держись, — сказал он. Том скрестил лодыжки за его спиной, впился пальцами в плечи. Он был горячий и дышал часто-часто, закусывал губу и смотрел на Криса таким взглядом, что хотелось… Крис сглотнул — желанием окатило с головы до ног. 

За стеклянной стеной сиял огнями ночной город. Крис неуклюже запнулся, и Том рассмеялся, но тут же поморщился, когда его прижали к стене.

— Это что, одна из твоих грязных тайных фантазий? — спросил Том, когда Крис начал медленно в него вбиваться. Вьющиеся волосы налипли к повлажневшему лбу.

— Не притворяйся, что сам о таком не мечтал, — сказал Крис.

Скрипнуло стекло.

— Даже близко не, — ответил Том, хрипло застонал и начал дрочить одновременно с толчками Криса. Он кончил, сжимая в себе член почти до боли, и Крис кончил следом за ним, беспорядочно толкаясь — сперма брызнула внутрь. 

У него ушло пара секунд на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Том гортанно застонал, когда Крис вышел из него и поставил на ноги. Том провел ладонью по его бокам, ребрам.

На мгновение Крис испугался, что Том скажет ему свалить. Но касание успокоило, придало уверенности. Он расслабился и прижался лбом к стене, наслаждаясь пост-оргазменным состоянием и теплыми руками Тома на своей спине.

Том прижался к нему и поцеловал, оглаживая шею. Крис на миг прикрыл глаза и сказал:

— Эй.

От Тома пахло дорогим одеколоном, сексом и потом. 

— Эй, — наклонив голову, ответил он.

***

Крис проснулся в районе обеда, чувствуя усталость и приятную боль во всем теле. И зверский голод. После секса в нем всегда просыпался аппетит, но сейчас он стал невыносимым. Хотелось бифштекс, на крайняк — хотя бы чизбургер средней прожарки. 

Только оглядевшись по сторонам, Крис вспомнил, что остался у Тома. Стоило догадаться, что он не у себя: простыни были слишком мягкими, кровать — широкой, а подушки пахли чистотой и мятой. 

Он как раз поднимал с ковра рубашку, когда Том вышел из душа с синим пушистым полотенцем вокруг бедер. Подняв глаза, Крис какое-то время таращился на него и покраснел, вспомнив, что было накануне.

Он покраснел еще сильнее, стоило Тому наклониться к комоду. Что-то оттуда достав, он обернулся, и Крис с удивлением увидел в его руках смазку. Чертову смазку.

Господи, судорожно вздохнул Крис. Вся кровь прилила к члену. Так не должно быть, они же трахались совсем недавно, и...

Том неторопливо направился к нему. На его лице застыло странное выражение. В лучиках света, просачивавшихся между штор, оно казалось мягким. Прежде чем Крис успел возразить — не то чтобы он собирался — Том скользнул ему на бедра и толкнул на кровать. Крис подчинился — со вздохом растекся по простыни, будто был беспомощной марионеткой.

Интересно, что сделает Том, когда они закончат — уволит, понизит или просто отправит восвояси? 

Хоть они трахались совсем недавно, у Криса встал, когда Том сжал его смазанным кулаком. Все еще растянутый после прошлого раза Том мучительно медленно направил в себя член. Он поскуливал, задыхался, жмурясь в такт толчкам, и стонал так, как следовало запретить по закону. Крис схватил его бедра, выравнивая движения, и неторопливо толкнулся, чувствуя, что почти подошел к краю.

Богачам, знал Крис, всегда было мало. 

— Ты уже почти? — спросил Том, открыв глаз. 

Плюнув на ладонь, Крис обхватил его член. 

— Ты просто что-то, — сказал он, дроча Тому, пока у того полностью не встал, и пальцы не испачкала смазка. 

Том улыбнулся, еще глубже пропуская Криса внутрь. Двигался он неторопливо и размеренно, выгибая спину и сжимая руку на кулаке Криса.  
Затем двинул бедрами и шепнул: 

— Кто бы говорил.

***

С тех пор Крис стал проводить у Тома много времени.

Началось все с того самого утра. Сначала призрачная экономка Тома, смотревшая так, словно ждала, что Крис сбежит с канделябрами, приготовила наивкуснейший омлет с беконом. Крис сидел за столом, ел, слушал, как Том тихо шелестит газетой, просматривая бизнес-сводку, и думал, что жизнь не может быть лучше.

— Нравится? — время от времени спрашивал Том, не поднимая взгляда. Или: — Добавить тебе сахара в кофе, Крис?

Крису было неловко, но он чувствовал себя довольным, а может быть, ему было неловко именно из-за этого. Он на все говорил «да». Да, пожалуйста, спасибо. А Том улыбался, затем отводил глаза и откашливался.

Том коснулся его ноги под столом, что было приятно, круто, охренительно, а потом Крис ушел домой — во вчерашней одежде, с носками, скатанными в клубок в кармане, насквозь пропахший одеколоном Тома, его потом и спермой.

Крис улыбался всю дорогу до дома.

Упираясь руками в кафель, Крис стоял под струями горячей воды. Наконец, он победно стиснул кулак и улыбнулся самому себе. 

Он просто обожал свою работу!

***

На этом дело не закончилось.

Лучшая ночь, а потом и утро в жизни Криса перешли в долгие неоплачиваемые переработки. Криса все устраивало. Ему нравилась недозволенность, нравилось днем бегать за кофе, а ночью — валиться с Томом в кровать, развязывать его галстук, освобождать от пиджака, расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Избавившись от одежды, Том обнимал его и не отпускал до рассвета. Они уставали настолько, что даже двигаться не могли, не то что вылезти из кровати и умыться.

Все это Крис любил, очень любил.

Любил предлоги, под которыми Том задерживал его после работы, любил грубые поцелуи по утрам с привкусом мяты и кофе, любил, когда Том запирал дверь в кабинет и толкал Криса к огромному окну, из которого открывался вид на суетившийся внизу город. Затем Том клал руку ему на ремень — ту самую руку, которой потирал уголок рта, когда задумывался, которой подписывал счета, — и опускался на колени.

— А теперь — ни звука, — мурлыкал он Крису на ухо и расстегивал молнию, заставляя вздрогнуть. Крис рассеянно думал: «Зачем, черт возьми, мы это делаем?», но затем Том умело брал в рот головку, глубоко заглатывая, и все мысли исчезали из головы.

Когда Крис кончал, на лице Тома появлялась безмятежная улыбка, он прикрывал веки и ловил губами капли спермы. Это было охренительно и горячо. Охренительно горячо. 

Если бы не сперма у Тома во рту, Крис бы целовал его. Иногда он и целовал, притягивая поближе.

Все шло отлично, если Крис не умудрялся запачкать спермой костюм или волосы Тома, или под влиянием момента не говорил то, чего говорить не следовало — например, называл Тома «горячей шлюшкой», пытаясь быть сексуальным. Тогда Том бесился, вечер был испорчен, и Криса игнорировали всю ночь. Наутро Том прощал ему все грехи, предвкушая новые. 

Крис старался не думать о том, что будет потом. Его контракт истекал примерно через месяц, как еще можно облажаться за это время? Крис спал со своим начальником столько раз, что уже и сосчитать не мог. Останавливаться сейчас было бы глупо. К тому же, остановись он сейчас, было бы неловко, да и Том бы разозлился. А этого Крис не хотел. Он хотел проводить вечера в офисе с Томом, который льнул к нему в пустом лифте, притягивал за галстук и усмехался, когда Крис обнимал его за талию и наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать.

Да и потом, было сложно думать, когда каждую ночь Том забирался на него, прижимал к кровати и трахал его так восхитительно, что Крис потом оставался без сил и засыпал, с мыслью о том, что завтра они займутся сексом снова.

***

В конце месяца Люк отвел Криса в сторону прямо посреди барбекю и спросил о дорогих часах, которые тот внезапно начал носить. На самом деле, часы — «Luminor 1950» — принадлежали Тому. Как-то одеваясь, Крис перепутал их со своими, за шестьдесят баксов. 

На следующий день он собирался вернуть часы, но Том отмахнулся и сказал Крису оставить их себе — мол, он все равно собирается купить себе новые.

А еще Том сказал, что эти часы на Крисе смотрятся лучше — прибавляют ему «утонченности». Крису всегда было сложно говорить «нет», и он не стал возражать, хоть и снял часы, как только закончился рабочий день. Это показалось символичным: после работы не стоило волноваться о времени.

— Не думай, что я ничего не заметил, — сказал Люк, приподняв бровь. — Я знаю, чьи на тебе часы.

Крис c деланным безразличием пожал плечами. Часы отлично смотрелись с джинсами, и поэтому он решил надеть их на барбекю. Зря: поступок просто идиотский.

— Ты что, трахаешь моего шефа? — спросил Люк. 

— Что? — подавился пивом Крис.

— Я задал простой вопрос. Ты что, трахаешь моего шефа?

— Люк, — Крис вздохнул, покачал головой и развел руками, — это всего лишь часы. Хватить строить сумасшедшие теории. 

Рассмеявшись, Люк принялся загибать пальцы.

— Ты работаешь допоздна, больше не приходишь на ужин по пятницам, да и пахнет от тебя по-другому.

— По-другому? И как же?

— Как будто ты на панель выходишь.

Крис рассмеялся.

— Я не сплю с Томом, — сказал он, закатив глаза. Пусть и спал, Люк вел себя смешно.

— С Томом?

Черт.

— Я оплатил твое обучение, Кристофер, — сказал Люк, скрестив руки на груди. — Самое малое, что ты мог сделать — держать свой грязный член подальше от того, кто платит мне зарплату.

— Люк, — начал Крис, но Люк поднял руку и продолжил, не останавливаясь:

— Черт, Кристофер, да у него же только что скончался отец! Знаешь, как это тяжело? Нет, откуда, ты же не терял родителей. Трахай Терренса из бухгалтерии, мне срать. Но если ты не прекратишь, то нас обоих уволят.

Крис фыркнул.

— Грязный член? Ты серьезно? И его зовут Терри. — «Смехотворно», — подумал Крис.

— Терри — это сокращенно от Терренса. Слушай, у меня прекрасная стоматологическая страховка, — ответил Люк. — А зубы — мое оружие номер один. Если меня уволят, то я потеряю дом, потеряю машину, страховку… Понимаешь, к чему я веду?

— К тому, что любишь свои зубы?

— Том — твой начальник, — нахмурившись, тихо сказал Люк. — Ты правда думаешь, что у вас что-то выйдет?

— Вообще-то… — Крис замолчал. Нет, он так не думал. Он раньше об этом не задумывался. Черт.

Люк словно прочитал его мысли и потрепал по плечу. 

— Разберись с этим, — сказал он. — И больше не принимай дорогих подарков, а то он решит еще, что тебя легко купить.

— Это не так, — сказал Крис.

— Знаю. — Люк сочувственно улыбнулся и сжал его плечо. — Думаю, ты просто слишком доверчивый.

Иногда Крис ненавидел, что Люк так хорошо его знает.

***

— Я хочу спросить, — медленно начал Крис, когда Том, вытирая волосы полотенцем, вернулся в кровать, — что именно мы делаем?

Том моргнул и прищурился.

— Боюсь, я не понял вопроса.

Крис вздохнул, забрал у Тома полотенце и, усадив между ног, начал вытирать ему волосы. На плечах Тома были веснушки, которые Крис так любил сцеловывать. Тому нравилось, когда он скользил губами по его спине перед тем, как раздвинуть ему бедра.

— Что мы делаем? — повторил Крис. Он не хотел казаться навязчивым или требовательным, но слова Люка вот уже неделю не шли у него из головы. Крис пытался их забыть, но в тишине, которая повисала после секса, те звучали лишь громче.

— Ты о чем? — спросил Том.

Крис отложил полотенце, касаясь мурашек на его спине.

— Ты знаешь, о чем.

— Нет, правда не знаю, — после непродолжительного молчания сказал Том.

Снова вздохнув, Крис кивнул и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо. Вдохнул его запах — цитрусовое мыло, ментоловый лосьон после бритья. 

Крис не хотел терять Тома сейчас, когда уже привык к новой рутине, когда с легкостью мог завалиться к нему в пятницу вечером и лечь с ним в кровать. «Осталось три недели», — подумал он. Звучало как смертный приговор. Крис порывисто обнял Тома, вздрогнул, почувствовав холод его кожи, и сказал:

— Забей. 

Он, наверное, просто вел себя глупо. Том запрокинул голову, чтобы поцеловать его в подбородок.

— Ладно, — ответил он, целуя в уголок рта.

— Кстати, твоя мама хотела завтра с тобой пообедать, так что я перенес дантиста.

Том улыбнулся, потрепал его по щеке и сказал:

— Славный мальчик.

Если в его словах и проскочила насмешка, Крис решил ее проигнорировать.

***

Крис чувствовал, что им пользовались, но остановиться не мог. Он не смог бы перестать спать с Томом, даже если бы захотел, но он и не хотел.

Поэтому Крис ждал, пока блеск новизны потускнеет, он устанет от Тома и вернется к прежней жизни. Он знал, что в итоге так оно и случится. Крису быстро надоедали обязательства, из-за чего у него никогда не было длительных отношений.

Но как раз поэтому им с Томом поначалу было так хорошо. От Криса требовалось лишь появиться у Тома дома и немного поработать сверхурочно. Когда все документы откладывались в сторону, Том растягивал губы в особой только-для-Криса улыбке, и Крис знал, что будет дальше. Секс. 

Но потом Крису захотелось и другого. Мелочей, которые несмотря на незначительность, могли существенно изменить их не-отношения. Для того, чтобы растоптать человека, нужно всего ничего. 

Крис хотел пообедать с Томом. 

— Не получится. Мне нужно уйти, — сказал Том. — Встреча с друзьями в «Реджис». 

Всегда один и тот же ответ. От Криса обычно отделывались до десяти утра. 

— Вообще-то, нет, — сказал Крис только для того, чтобы понять, можно ли переубедить Тома. — Я знаю твое расписание. 

Том снисходительно улыбнулся, повернулся к зеркалу и провел расческой по волосам, выпрямляя кудри.

— Видимо, не так хорошо, как думаешь. 

На этом разговор закончился, и у Криса появилось ощущение, что он мечтает о том, чего никогда не получит. Тогда он позвонил Люку, потому что брат, хоть и давал странные советы, всегда сначала слушал. 

— Наверное, клево, когда у тебя столько свободного времени на работе, — сказал Люк, стоило Крису замолчать, и вздохнул. Крис слышал крики на фоне и звуки потасовки и почти видел, как Люк сидит на диване в гостиной, с собакой у ног, а дети бегают вокруг. 

— Добро пожаловать во взрослый мир, дорогой братец, — сказал Люк. — С хорошими людьми случаются плохие вещи, усердный труд редко вознаграждается. Тебя будут постоянно кидать, Крис, и это то, что ты должен усвоить в первую очередь, если не хочешь сойти с ума к двадцати пяти.

— И еще, — продолжил Люк, когда шум стих. — Скоро твой контракт все равно истечет, так что тебе не о чем волноваться.

Крис вздохнул, потер переносицу и сказал: 

— Знаешь, когда-нибудь ты встретишь настоящую любовь, и жизнь перестанет казаться тебе такой мрачной.

— Я вообще-то женат, — напомнил Люк.

— Ну да, — отозвался Крис, — только тебе это, походу, не помогает.

Люк смеялся долго. По телефону смех всегда казался дольше.

— Заткнись, — отсмеявшись, сказал Люк. — И тащись уже сюда, ладно? Дети по тебе соскучились, а Мардж печет пирог с мясом, который ты так любишь.

— Ладно, — согласился Крис. Планов все равно не было, да и стряпню Мардж он любил. — Я в душ, приеду к полудню.

— Да, ты уж смой с себя этот стремный запашок.

— Люк, — рассмеялся Крис.

Но ему стало лучше. И душ улучшил его настроение.

***

В двадцатых числах декабря, лежа в темноте после оргазма, Крис тронул Тома за плечо.

— Что ты делаешь на Рождество?

Повернувшись, Том взглянул на него из под полуопущенных ресниц. Когда они оставались наедине, лицо Тома становилось выразительным, и Крису казалось, он позволяет себе такое только с ним. 

Крис часто спрашивал себя, спит ли Том еще к кем-то из сотрудников. Да, он волновался. В последнее время он вообще много волновался.

— М-м-м, а почему ты спрашиваешь? — спросил Том и, наклонившись, поцеловал. Крис на поцелуй ответил без особого энтузиазма и положил руку Тому на грудь, не давая прижаться. 

— Если будешь свободен, приходи к моему брату. Каждый год мы устраиваем семейный ужин и, ну я не знаю… — Крис пожал плечами и, смутившись, замолчал.

— Крис. 

— Что?

— Я не могу ничего обещать, — мягко сказал Том и коснулся лица Криса, будто тот был ребенком, требующим утешения. — Мы не… Не… 

— Ага. — Крис со смешком кивнул. Он идиот. Конечно. — Мы — не. 

Вместе, мысленно добавил Крис, ясно понимая, почему их отношения не закончатся ничем хорошим. Он встал и поднял с пола футболку. 

Том, которому хватило наглости выглядеть задетым, наблюдал за ним со сложенными на коленях руками.

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Мне нужно занять детей, пока Люк покупает подарки.

Крис натянул футболку на голову и удивился, когда Том, подавая брюки, прильнул к нему с поцелуем. Он все еще чувствовал свой вкус на языке Тома. Интересно, часто ли он становился сентиментальным из-за таких вот мелочей? 

Кивнув, Том отстранился, и на мгновение Крису захотелось остаться с ним навсегда. Том сглотнул и, взяв его за предплечье, заглянул ему в лицо, широко раскрыв глаза. Криса кольнуло болью. 

— Я приду, — сказал Том, слезая с кровати и выпрямляясь во весь рост. — То есть, попытаюсь прийти. Но никому нельзя знать про нас. Скажи, твой брат...

— Типа того. — Крис встряхнул брюки и поднял выпавший из заднего кармана портмоне. — Из-за тех часов, что ты мне одолжил. Люк подумал… — Крису захотелось стукнуть себя за косноязычность.

Том снова кивнул.

— Я позвоню, — пообещал он. — Но ты как никто другой знаешь, какое непредсказуемое у меня расписание, так что не знаю, смогу ли прийти. Но я хочу. Правда хочу.

— Все нормально, — ответил Крис, притворяясь, что ему все равно. — Особо не заморачивайся.

Том крепко обнял его и отпустил.

— Увидимся на работе, — сказал он, поцеловал Криса на прощание долгим неуместным поцелуем, из-за которого в груди творилось что-то странное. Как будто трепетала крыльями пойманная птица. 

Крис застегнул брюки, затянул ремень и сказал:

— Увидимся. 

На пути к выходу он захватил с кухни яблоко. 

Когда через два дня Том не явился на ужин, Крис не удивился и не расстроился. В каком-то смысле он ждал худшего — сказал Люку, что Том может заглянуть, и попросил не рассказывать за столом ту рождественскую байку про еврейских банкиров. В ответ Люк хлопнул его по руке, покачал головой и, закатив глаза, сказал: «В своем доме делаю, что хочу».

Потом, когда детей уложили спать, а Лиам вышел наружу — ответить на звонок своей подружки, — Люк сунул Крису в руки стакан с коктейлем, приобнял за плечи и поднял свой стакан в тосте. 

— С Рождеством, — сказал он и улыбнулся — грустно, знающе, как полагается старшим братьям. 

Крис стянул с головы шляпу с оленьими рожками, прислонился к стене и уставился в темноту за окном, но мог разглядеть лишь одеяло снега на соседней лужайке и свет фонарей, сияющих со звездами. 

— Точно, — отозвался он, облизнув губы. — Ура.

***

— Мы будем очень скучать, — сказала Жизель через неделю. — Нет, правда, Крис. Работать с тобой было здорово.

— Бывай, друг, — сказал Терри. — Не забывай писать.

— А вы, — сказал Крис, показывая на них двоих. — Позаботьтесь друг о друге.

— Обязательно, — пообещала Жизель. Они с Терри стукнулись кулаками, переглянулись и улыбнулись. Ну и парочка, подумал Крис. Он хотел радоваться за них, правда, хотел, но чувствовал тяжесть на сердце при мысли о том, что больше их не увидит, и что в следующий понедельник у него не будет причин вставать в шесть утра и идти бриться.

Вот и все, думал Крис, собирая свои вещи. 

Все закончилось.

Вещей у Криса было мало: керамическая кружка с логотипом H & Co, пресс-папье в форме черепашки, купленное пару месяцев назад, коробочка скрепок и потрепанный романчик, который Крис за полгода так и не дочитал. 

Сегодня, тридцатого числа, контракт Криса истекал, и он навсегда уходил из жизни Тома. 

Тома он поймал в коридоре — тот как раз закончил разговаривать по телефону и положил его в карман. Том поднял на него глаза, застанный врасплох, и уставился на коробку.

— Я и забыл, что сегодня твой последний день, — сказал Том так, будто не знал про возвращение Эдит. Та заглянула в офис еще вчера, показывая всем фотку новорожденного — здорового пухлого младенца с коричневым пушком волос. 

— Что, никаких напутственных слов на прощание? — спросил Крис. Ему хотелось их услышать, хоть он и не знал, что может сказать ему Том. Что между ними все кончено, пусть они и вместе-то толком не были? Или, может, Том собирался попросить его остаться?

— У меня самолет через час, — сказал Том, словно оправдываясь.

— А, в Сан-Тропе? 

Том кивнул, сжимая губы. С широко распахнутыми глазами и в своем лучшем костюме, он казался потерянным, но не сказал Крису, желавшему поставить точку, ни слова поддержки. 

— Развлекайся, — сказал Крис и направился к выходу.

— Крис! 

Крис остановился, повернулся, выждал мгновение. Ничего. 

— Что?

Том выдал ему стандартную «приятно было иметь с вами дело» улыбку. За то короткое время, что Крис проработал у него секретарем, он узнать пару вещей — например, то, что такая улыбка означала «прощай, мы больше не увидимся».

— Удачи, — сказал Том. 

— Спасибо, — отозвался Крис, — и тебе. 

Он говорил искренне. 

Крис ушел, пока разговор не перерос в выяснение отношений, и поймал такси. Скользнул на заднее сиденье, тут же сгорбился и вздохнул. Развязал галстук, после двадцати четырех долгих недель освобождая шею. Отключил телефон и провел ладонью по волосам. 

Все было кончено. 

Просто прекрасно. 

Кончено. 

***

Жизнь продолжалась, как это обычно и бывает. 

В первые две недели нового года Крис отправился искать работу, откликаясь на вакансии рекламных агентов и агентов недвижимости. Начался замкнутый круг: собеседования, ожидание звонков и фаст-фуд перед телевизором, чтобы это ожидание скрасить.

Не прошло и месяца, как Крис сдался и снова начал отращивать волосы. 

— Я бы устроился в «МакДональдс», — сказал он, заглянув к Люку на завтрак. — Но сейчас даже туда конкуренция. 

Люк закатил глаза и махнул вилкой.

— Тебе уже не восемнадцать, чтобы работать в «МакДональдс». Я выложился за твое образование не для того, чтобы ты жарил котлеты. Хочешь похерить свою жизнь — дождись, пока я умру. 

Крис рассмеялся.

Впрочем, Люк был прав: следовало метить повыше, но в последнее время Крису ничего не хотелось — он отходил от того факта, что Том даже не потрудился узнать, как он.

Крис целую неделю ждал звонка, хотел было навестить Тома, но затем представлял, как тот трахает какую-нибудь бразильскую модель, и потому сам Тому не звонил и не писал, а потом, поддавшись ребячливости, удалил его номер. 

О чем потом пожалел. Сильно. Но, в каком смысле, это помогло: Крис больше не чувствовал себя жалким из-за того, что хотел написать, но в последнее мгновение удалял сообщение.

Он то и дело думал о Томе, частенько хотел заглянуть в офис — и к черту все! Но так и не заглянул. Он слишком боялся заглянуть. Слишком боялся что-то сделать.

***

В феврале Том заявился к нему с букетом тюльпанов и коробкой пралине. Крис как раз собирался в душ перед собеседованием.

Крис моргнул и приоткрыл рот. На Томе была белая рубашка и бежевые слаксы, подвернутые до колен. Он загорел, хотя приглядевшись, можно было увидеть в вырезе рубашки бледную кожу. 

— Не стоило заморачиваться, — сказал Крис, приподняв бровь, и взял коробку и цветы. Зря он не надел рубашку прежде, чем открывать. — Я не люблю ни цветы, ни конфеты, но спасибо.

— Их надо в вазу поставить, — сказал Том.

— У меня нет вазы, — сказал Крис, не впуская Тома внутрь. 

— Знаешь, вчера, после оглашения отцовского завещания, мне встретилась гадалка, — начал было Том. Крис постарался сдержать гримасу. Он все еще переживал из-за случившегося: стал вдруг ранимым и сентиментальным, но, как говорил Люк, оставался преступно доверчивым. — И она сказала кое-что странное — что мне нужно вернуть то, что я потерял, пока я не потерял это навсегда. Конечно, сначала я подумал о компании, но потом… Потом я подумал о тебе. 

— Гадалка? Ты что, серьезно? — скрестил руки Крис. Настолько тупым не был даже он. 

— Ты больше на меня не работаешь, так что мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить. Ты же именно этого хочешь. — Том рассмеялся, словно думал, что сказал что-то смешное. 

— И ты ждал месяц, чтобы сказать мне это? 

— Мне нужно было подумать.

Том выглядел смущенным и задетым, и Крис подумал: так ему и надо. 

— Все не так уж просто, — мягко сказал Том. — Ты хоть знаешь, сколько у меня денег? 

Крис неверяще покачал головой.

— Мне срать на деньги. 

— Речь не о деньгах. У меня есть компания. И я обязан думать о каждом. Не только о себе. Если бы поползли слухи, что я сплю с секретарем...

Крис перебил его громким вздохом. 

— Ладно, я понял. Тогда чего тебе? — Он потер переносицу, чувствуя, приближающуюся головную боль. — Зачем пришел?

— А ты как думаешь?

Крис знал, но не хотел, чтобы все повторилось. Их с Томом связывал только секс. Какое-то время Криса все устраивало, хоть и казалось, что чего-то нехватает. Стоило возбуждению рассеяться, а Крису — отправиться домой, как при мыслях о прошедшей ночи он чувствовал пустоту.

— Через час у меня собеседование, — сказал Крис, потому что не знал, что еще сказать. Он устал играть в игры. К тому же, если он сейчас не уйдет, то опоздает на это чертово собеседование.

— Я могу подождать, — сказал Том.

— Том, я даже не знаю, когда вернусь.

— Я могу подождать, — повторил Том.

Ладно, как хочешь, подумал Крис, оставил его на кухне и пошел в душ. Быстро оделся, пригладил волосы гелем. Надо постричься, пока Люк снова не заладил про «волосяные джунгли».

Крис завязал галстук, решил, что готов, и схватил с комода портмоне. 

— Удачи, — сказал Том, стоя на пороге. 

Крис, чувствуя себя выбитым из колеи, кивнул:

— Спасибо. 

Он махнул рукой и ушел. 

Когда после обеда Крис вернулся домой, Том все еще был там — пил кофе из щербатой кружки и листал старый журнал. Он вскинулся, услышав шум у дверей. 

— Как все прошло?

— Как по маслу, — ответил Крис и, ослабив узел галстука, сел на другой конец дивана и закрыл глаза.

— Надеюсь, тебя возьмут, — после секундного молчания сказал Том.

Крис рассмеялся.

— И я надеюсь. — Он взглянул на стоящую на столе вазу с цветами. — Откуда ты достал эту вазу?

— Из кухонного шкафа, — ответил Том, откладывая журнал, выжидающе уставился на Криса, словно пытаясь прочесть что-то на его лице. 

Что теперь, подумал Крис со странным беспокойством. Надо было выгнать Тома, когда у него был шанс. Сейчас Крис не знал, что с ним делать. 

— Прости меня. 

Крис поднял голову и моргнул. 

— Я не знаю, — тихо продолжил Том, стиснув кулаки, — я просто… Прости. Я знаю, что вел себя ужасно. Я думал, ты меня за это возненавидишь, и хотел этого. Но ты не возненавидел, ты остался. Я должен был уволить тебя через неделю, но не смог. Ты слишком… Ты слишком мне нравился. Я вел себя как идиот и ужасно с тобой обращался, а еще — жутко скучал, когда уехал. Я все ждал, когда же ты позвонишь, но ты все не звонил, и я разозлился. И не звонил сам. И мне жаль, слышишь? Прости. 

Том выглядел так, будто ему действительно жаль: пальцы сцеплены перед лицом, глаза закрыты, дыхание сбито. Крис коснулся его руки. Просто невероятно — Том разбил ему сердце, а Крису его еще и утешать приходится.

— Иди сюда, — сказал он и обнял Тома, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Он пах точно так же: мята и чистота. Крис вдохнул запах, надеясь отпечатать в своей памяти, и с дрожью подумал: боже, Люк был прав. Он и правда преступно доверчив. 

— Ты же не ждешь, что я прощу тебя просто потому, что ты пришел, — сказал Крис. Цветы и конфеты — штучки не для него. Ему нужно что-то настоящее, конкретное, а не пустые обещания. — Я не полный болван.

Как оказалось, полный — потому что наклонился к Тому, и тот прижался губами к его губам, вовлекая в поцелуй. Сначала осторожно, затем повернулся и обхватил ладонями его лицо. 

Том отстранился — он всегда отстранялся первым, — но сейчас он отстранился, чтобы вглядеться в лицо Криса. 

— У тебя волосы отросли, — мягко сказал он. 

Крис пожал плечами и как пес потряс головой. Волосы, собранные в хвост, растрепались. 

— Ага, — сказал он. — Люк называет их волосяными джунглями. Как тебе?

Том запрокинул голову, фыркнул от смеха и улыбнулся. Интересно, подумал Крис, и как он только продержался полтора месяца без его смеха?

— Волосяные джунгли? — с недоверием переспросил Том.

Крис кивнул и обнял его. Он никогда не хотел его отпускать и надеялся, что их отношения продлятся хоть какое-то время. Он не верил в «навсегда», но не хотел, чтобы все это — поцелуи, объятия, дыхание Тома на его щеке, — закончилось. Что бы между ними ни было, это было здорово. 

— Эй, — сказал Крис мгновение спустя, уставившись вниз. Его подбородок коснулся переносицы Тома. — Я есть хочу, не обедал еще. Хочешь бургер или еще чего?

Том накрутил на палец волосы Криса, тепло улыбнулся и заправил прядь ему за ухо, заставляя вздрогнуть.

— С удовольствием, — сказал Том. — Но я больше тебе не начальник, так что платить не буду.

Крис хмыкнул и поцеловал Тома снова, а потом еще и еще, облизывая его нижнюю губу. Навсегда, думал он. 

— Я плачу, — серьезно сказал он. — Я только что получил работу с офигенной зарплатой. 

***

Через два месяца Том пришел к Крису в одежде для гольфа, включавшей клетчатую кепку и белые кожаные перчатки. 

— Я не буду играть с тобой в гольф, — сказал Крис, вспоминая прошлый раз, когда ему пришлось таскаться с клюшками по жаре.

Том вошел, до прелестного несносно чувствуя себя как дома — как и всегда, — повесил кепку на крючок за дверью, поверх куртки Криса. 

— С чего ты решил, что я пришел из-за гольфа? — спросил он. — Сейчас полседьмого. Кто играет в гольф в полседьмого вечера? 

— Члены этого твоего гольф-клуба? — предположил Крис, еще раз окинул взглядом прикид Тома и вернулся на кухню, чтобы заняться ужином. 

Вздохнув, Том помахал рукой и закатил глаза. 

— Даже не знаю, зачем вообще туда хожу. Меня там все достали. У тебя найдется, что поесть? Умираю от голода. 

Крис рассмеялся, вынул из холодильника пиво и протянул Тому.

— Тебе повезло. Так уж случилось, что до твоего прихода я начал возиться с ужином.

— Да? И что на ужин?

— Мясной пирог Мардж. — Крис открыл контейнер, понюхал содержимое, решил, что пирог еще съедобный и поставил в микроволновку. 

— М-м-м, — промычал Том и подошел к нему сзади. Обнял за талию, положил подбородок на плечо, словно кот. — Обожаю ее пироги, — сказал он. 

Крис погладил его ладони и обернулся. 

— И я, — сказал он и, улыбаясь, накрыл губы Тома своими. — Они лучшие. 

От смеха Тома ему было хорошо.


End file.
